Learning To Live
by priceless2009
Summary: Many were lost during the war, when the rubble cleared pieces had to be put back together. Remus Lupin was no exception to that. He's got to figure out how to move on and with a push from Hermione, he found a way, but he's going to find more than that.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Teddy, I'll give you a chocolate frog if you settle down" Remus Lupin looked over at his son who was sitting in his high chair at the Leaky Cauldron and the one thing he wouldn't do was sit still. He was moving around waving his hands in the air, trying to reach for things on the table, talking loudly even though allot of his words still didn't make sense. Two year olds weren't known for their great communication skills. He sighed when Teddy yelled "OG" and clapped his hands together bouncing in his chair.

He would be lying if he said that he hadn't noticed the other patrons of the small pub watching him and his son. It had been hard after the war, having lost Dora like that, in fact he spent a good three months locked away in their home mourning for his wife, barely taking care of himself or his son. If it wasn't for Teddy's Grandmother, checking in on them every day and caring for Teddy things might have taken a turn for the worse. But it was a visit from his former student that had really turned things around for him.

_He remembered that day just like it was yesterday instead of a little over a year ago. He and Teddy were at home alone just like always. She flooed right in, not even bothering to ask if she was allowed to visit. He had been shocked to see her standing there, her hands on her hips as she looked around and took in the sound of Teddy crying form his play pen. Her eyes knitted together and she stepped into the room waving her wand having the curtains open to let the light from the day pour inside. She talked fast and with a purpose as she moved around his house casting cleaning charms, and charming the dirty dishes in the kitchen to be cleaned and put away. She then walked over to Teddy's play pen and reached in picking him up. His son went quiet almost immediately as he smiled up at her and reached up to touch her face. She turned around his son in her arms and said in her stern no nonsense voice "Remus Lupin, I've had enough of this, I know that you are still hurting, we all are in fact, but this is no way to carry on. You are a grown man with a son to take care of and it's about time you do that. You need to get a routine down, and who knows maybe even find yourself a job. I know Kingsley has been more than up front about wanting you to head up the Magic Creatures Department and it's high time you take him up on it. Now, you go get a shower and shave for heavens shake and I will take care of lunch." _

_Hermione Granger was a tornado that stormed into his house uninvited and apparently had no problems telling him what to do. He might have argued with her, but he had been so surprised and somewhat intimidated by her tone and actions, that he just stood up and headed toward his room without question. _

That had been a turning point for him really, it was a slow and steady road but things changed after that. Remus and Teddy went out more, they played, and Remus even got in touch with Kingsley about the position in the Magical Creatures Department. Things got much better for the Lupin family even though Remus still missed Dora every day.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed Teddy's eyes go wide and his hair shift from sandy blonde to jet black. He chuckled to himself and turned around to face the door to see Harry Potter walking in his hand resting on the small of one Miss Ginny Weasley's back as they walked into the pub.

"'Arry" Teddy said loudly clapping his hands together again reaching for his Godfather.

Remus stood up and reached out shaking hands with Harry and then moving to give Ginny a brief hug, something that he had gotten used to doing in the past year. Harry reached down and picked Teddy up out of his chair to give him a proper hug, also something that Harry had gotten accustomed to doing whenever he saw his godson.

"Hey little man you ready for lunch" Harry asked as he put him back in his seat and then sat down next to Ginny on the other side of the table.

"'Unch" Teddy said again this time smacking his hands on the small table attached to his chair. "Unch inny unch" he said again laughing this time.

"He is full of it today" Ginny said glancing to Remus from Teddy. "And you look exhausted."

"He has been like that for two straight days now, it's like he's got endless energy he's slept a total of six hours in the last two days" he said fighting a yawn as he spoke running his hands through his hair. "And the moon is only two days away, which is one reason I asked you guys to lunch."

"Unch!" Ginny couldn't stop her laugh at Teddy's enthusiasm to speak whenever he thought he should, and she had a feeling he had Hermione to thank for that, since she baby sat for Remus for an entire week about a three months ago, when he had to go on a trip for work. That had been the start of Teddy's love of talking but it had also been the last time that anyone saw Hermione near or around the Lupin's and Ginny was dying to know why.

"You want us to watch him?" Harry asked his eyes drifting down to Ginny who was trying not to look at either one of them.

Remus read the look between them and knew the answer already. They couldn't watch Teddy during the full moon. He sighed to himself and started to go through the list, Andromeda was going out of town, Harry and Ginny were a no, Molly and Arthur were already watching over little Victoria and that only left one other person.

"I'm really sorry Remus, but Ginny has a chance to audition for the Holy Harpies and she wants me to be there with her."

"Don't worry about it Harry, I completely understand." Ginny hesitated a moment before she said the same they were all thinking.

"There is always Hermione" she said carefully watching her former professor carefully trying not to smile.

Remus shifted in his seat but nodded his head. "Yes, I believe she may be the only option left" he said not sounding at all too pleased about that fact. "If she's available that is" he added not sounding so sure.

"I happen to know that she is, she actually has a break from work, four days I think it was" Harry said with a nod completely glancing over at Ginny and the pair of them shared a look.

"Well I guess that settles it, I will have to ask her" Remus said turning his attention to Tom who had come over and asked what they all wanted to eat.

Remus took a deep breath and looked down briefly at the sleeping boy in his arms, now or never really he thought to himself as he reached out with one hand and knocked on the door. He knew why he was nervous but was doing his best to will it away, he needed her help and it didn't matter what happened between them the last time he saw her, he would just have to push that away.

When the door pulled open he was met with big brown eyes looking somewhat surprised. They were quiet for a second and he wondered what she would do because at the moment he had no idea what to say. She shifted away from the door and motioned for him to come inside.

"Come on in" she said softly waiting for him and Teddy to pass before she closed the door behind them. "You can put him in the spare bedroom if you'd like" she said smiling down at Teddy who was still sound asleep. Remus nodded "Second door on the left" she said as he started to move down her hallway.

Hermione moved into the kitchen amazed by the fact that Remus Lupin was in her home. They hadn't spoke in almost three and a half months, which she both understood and thought was silly. She had been in the middle of making tea when he knocked on her door, so she pulled out two cups and poured a cup for each of them, putting a bit of sugar in hers and honey in his.

When he came into the kitchen she was already sitting at the table her tea in one hand. She motioned toward the other chair "You take it with honey right?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes thank you" he said taking the chair opposite her. They sat in silence for a few minutes just sipping their tea both not wanting to be the first to talk. Hermione sighed though knowing that this could go on forever and so she finally spoke first.

"I assume you need me to watch Teddy day after tomorrow?" She sat back in her chair and looked at him cautiously waiting for his response.

"As a matter of fact yes" he said his tone stressed, it was then that she saw how tired he looked and she felt her awkwardness shift.

"Are you alright? You look completely knackered." She spoke softly wondering if he had been having a hard time lately.

"Teddy has been more than a handful the past couple of days; he's only let me have about 6 hours of sleep in the past two days. If it wasn't for Harry and lunch he probably wouldn't be asleep now." Hermione chuckled, she knew that Harry thoroughly enjoyed his Godson and she knew that when the time came he would be a great Father. She hadn't realized that they had fallen into another awkward silence but when she focused on him again she knew that he was thinking and she had a pretty good feeling about what he was thinking, But before she could say anything he spoke.

"Hermione I really want to apologize for what happened the last time you watched Teddy, it was a mistake and it never should have happened." She knew he was still talking but she couldn't help but let herself sink into the memory of what happened so many months ago.

"_And what are these?"_

"_Ooks" Hermione grinned wide as Teddy kept saying his new words, it had taken most of their week together but he was really getting it, Hermione had been determined to help him with his words, instead of all the pointing he was doing, this way more people would be able to help him get what he wanted. "Mik" he said suddenly waddling toward the kitchen his hands out stretched. She laughed and followed him into the kitchen and fixed him a drink and setting him up to watch a muggle tv show with cartoon characters that Hermione hadn't been able to figure out, but Teddy loved it and kept him quiet while she fixed dinner so she didn't want to rock that boat. _

_She was just about done with dinner when she heard Teddy yell happily "Daddy." Hermione stepped out of the kitchen whipping her hand on a towel and smiled as Remus picked up Teddy and give him a hug. _

"_How was everything?" he asked carrying Teddy into the kitchen "Did he behave for you?" he asked taking a deep breath and grinned "And what smells so good?" _

"_Everything was fine, Teddy was great, and that would be a roast with veggies and some fresh baked bread." Hermione said with a smile "And I hope Teddy has something to surprise you with." She said. _

_Remus looked down at his son and then back to Hermione and raised an eyebrow. "Teddy" Hermione said looking at him with a grin "What's in your cup." She asked. He looked at her and then down to the cup in his hand and then up at his Dad and said quietly, as though he wasn't sure if he was going to be right but said "Mik" Hermione beamed at him and looked to Remus._

"_That's right" he said tossing his son into the air laughing. Teddy realized that his words had pleased his father and decided to say more. _

"_Inner Miney inner!" Teddy reached for Hermione and laughed. _

"_I had better go and let you guys eat" she said but Remus was already shaking his head. _

"_Nonsense, you should stay, after all you made it and it smells delicious." _

_Hermione stayed for dinner, and even cleaned the kitchen while Remus gave Teddy a bath and then got him ready for bed. They all played a game together, then sat down in the living room, Teddy curled up in Remus' lap while they watched another muggle cartoon that served its purpose of putting the young boy to sleep. Hermione thought about leaving when he went to put him to bed. Instead she put all of her stuff in her single bag, grinning at the extendable charm she had placed on the bag so that she would only have to carry one. _

"_Leaving already?" Remus asked coming back from Teddy's room. Hermione nodded "Stay for a night cap, I can tell you all about my trip?" She hesitated but then nodded letting her curiosity of his trip getting the better of her. They settled in the living room, Remus nursing a small glass of firewhiskey while Hermione had a class of wine in hand. Remus had made a great deal of progress with gaining support for wanting to keep the Werewolf and Vampire Registry secret, or rather not open to the public. It was a major issue, people thought they had a right to know, while those who were on the registry thought that they deserved the right to keep their lives private. Remus had suggested that as long as nothing happened, and the correct provisions were taken to ensure that no creature would hurt a human, that there shouldn't be any reason why they couldn't keep the registry secret. _

"_Remus that's great, you made allot of progress, and I am sure that you were able to give them a fresh point of view." She smiled at him and then happened to glance at the clock. "I should be going it's getting late" she said standing up. He did as well, moving across the living room toward the door where her bag was. _

"_Thank you again for watching him all week." He said as the both stood by the door. _

"_It was no problem, he learned a good variety of words with me this week, make sure he uses them" she said with a grin, before reaching up and giving him a hug. This was something she would normally do, it was a very Hermione thing to do, something that Remus had taken a while to get used to. _

_But what changed this time was the fact that when she went to place her normal kiss on his cheek he shifted probably wanting to say something to her but her lips happen to graze over his and in that moment they both froze as she pulled back slightly, completely unsure of what had just happened. Her eyes were wide and careful though waiting to see what he was going to do. She was about to apologize and slid out the front door but she never got the chance. _

_He closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips to her's in another kiss. Her brain was completely blank, but her lips acted of their own accord moving in time with his. She had never thought about kissing him before, it was Remus, but the only thing she could think at the moment was how nice it felt, his lips were softer than she thought they would be, and when his tongue caressed the seam of her lips she gasped in surprise and let him in, her tongue darting forward carefully at first but soon they became tangled together. _

_He had a strong grip, she had remembered the feel of his hand holding onto her hip while his other moved up to cradle her neck. Seconds turned to minutes and she lost herself completely their lips moving effortlessly together. She didn't even seem to notice what they were really doing when his lips left hers and he kissed his way down her neck stopping at her collar bone. Hermione let her body decide what to do, instead she tilted her head letting her hair fall away and then she leaned into him a gentle moan escaping her lips when he gently bit on her neck. That seem to be some sort of wake up call for him, because he moved again taking her lips with his, pressing himself against her and in effect pressing her further into the door. Her hands moved finally it seemed from their resting place around his waist, she did her best to maneuver her hands from his waist up to his neck. She laced her fingers in the air at the base of his neck and kissed him hard as she felt herself starting to really get carried away with what they were doing, and she really didn't care. He answered in kind the hand that was on her hip shifting to grab her bum. She gasped again against his lips arching into him at the same time. She could have sworn she heard him growl before pulling at her bottom lip with his teeth._

"_DADDY!"_

_That was the one thing that would have stopped them. He pulled away from her and both of them just sort of stared at each other for a moment. Her lips were red and plump she could feel them along with the fact that she felt ten degrees hotter than normal. He looked completely lost for a moment and it almost looked as though he was going to say something when they heard Teddy call for him again. _

"_You should go" was what came from his lips next, she was shocked but nodded anyway, and opened the door, glancing inside as he headed toward Teddy's room before she closed the door behind her and headed back to her place._

"Hermione?" Remus had been trying to get her attention for the last few moments, though she seemed to be lost in thought completely. "Hermione?" he said again reaching across the table and touching her arm. Her eyes flew up at the same moment and looked at him somewhat startled. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him and wondered if he had been talking the whole time and how long he had been trying to get her attention. She had the memory fresh in her mind and looked at him and got this determined feelings. She took a breath and decided, they were going to talk, whether he wanted to or not.

"It wasn't a mistake" she said her eyes shifting up to meet his. She held his gaze and wasn't at all surprised to see the look of shock on his face. He parted his lips as though he was going to say something but then closed them. "I can't say that I have harbored secret feelings for you over the years, but what happened," she paused for a minute, her eyes darkening as she remembered their shared kisses. "Was not a mistake, it felt too right to be a mistake."

Remus took a steadying breath, he had no idea that she would have defended what had happened between them. She had been the first woman that he kissed since his wife passed, and that was something else that made him feel guilty about the whole thing. He knew it was ridiculous to feel guilty, he knew that Dora would want him to be happy and find love again, but he still missed her.

"Remus say something, besides it was a mistake." Hermione raised an eyebrow waiting for him to answer her challenge.

"Perhaps mistake is the wrong word," he said slowly shifting his eyes from hers. She waited, hoping for something more, anything really but it seemed as though he still had no idea what to say. She sighed feeling herself get frustrated.

"Well I don't know about you but I enjoyed it." Her voice was even, as if she was stating a fact like she would have done in school. She eyed him carefully wondering if this was going to illicit a response from him, and it did.

"I can't be in a relationship Hermione," Hermione felt like someone had just knocked the wind out of her, she hadn't even thought about a relationship, she had wanted to talk about it, maybe put it behind them and get on with being friends instead of feeling awkward and not speaking to each other for months.

"I don't remember asking you for one" she said leaning back in her chair her cup of tea forgotten on the table. "I am tired of things being so weird with us, we kissed. We both liked it, unless I am mistaken." She looked at him and when he nodded his head in agreement she went on. "You don't want a relationship, which is fine by me, but I would like my friend back." She folded her arms over her chest and watched him. His face seemed to relax as she said this and he nodded again. "Good, no more weirdness, and no more avoiding each other?" She asked extending her hand across the table. She heard him chuckle but he reached out and took her hand firmly in his.

"Promise" as he spoke Hermione was hit with a realization that she hadn't had while she was talking before, Remus was warm, warmer than everything else around her it seemed. She smiled back at him and wondered if he was always this warm, or if was just from his hands having been wrapped around his hot cup of tea.

"So day after tomorrow?" she asked sliding her hand from his.

"I really appreciate it, it seemed like everyone else already had plans." He looked tired again, and she wondered if it was more than just Teddy being wound up for the past two days. "I'm glad we are back on good terms. I have hated being on the outs with you. You've been a great motivator for me after the war, Teddy and I owe you allot."

"I've missed you and Teddy too." Hermione said with a soft smile, "I'm looking forward to watching him, I've had something in mind for us to work on, and this weekend will be perfect." Since it was close to Halloween, Hermione had a muggle craft project for them to do. Hopefully he would enjoy it as much as she did when she was younger.

"I'm sure he will like that." Remus said standing up from the table. She glanced at the clock and sighed, it would be time for dinner soon and she didn't want to push it by inviting him to stay for dinner. Better keep things casual with them right now. "I better go and…"

"Miney" Hermione laughed but glanced out from the kitchen as she moved from her seat to see Teddy moving down the hallway at a steady pace clapping his hands together. She met him half way and scooped him up.

"Hey there Teddy Bear," she said giving him a hug,

"Miney, ungry," he said again reaching up and patting her face lightly. "Eeos?"

"What on earth?" Remus said looking confused at his son's words.

"He means Cheetos." Hermione said. "Something I keep on hand, it's a muggle snack."

"Ees and Eeos!" Teddy said loudly grinning toothily at Hermione

She thought for a minute and then looked over at Remus "Would you two like to stay for Grilled Cheeses sandwiches and possibility Cheetos?" Remus laughed but nodded reaching out to take Teddy so that Hermione could get started on their dinner.

"How on earth do you understand what he says?" He asked, and as Hermione launched into an explanation about how she had taught him how to say some words, and then it just was a matter of her paying close attention. Remus was amazed at this young almost 20 year old woman. What would he have ever done without her?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I bow down to JK and her amazing talent.

Note To The Readers: Firstly I would like to point out that I am new to posting FF, particularly on this site. That is the main reason there was no note to the readers in the first chapter. But I am going to rectify that now. This is my first story that I have posted, and I am sure that is going to be allot of room for improvement. So please be kind and review. As far as I have it planned out in my head, Remus is the only one that was suppose to die that I have brought back to life for the sake of my story. And because of the pairings, I am going to have to find Ron a woman. Besides that I am going to do my best to keep everything as close to the books as I can. More or less! So please, if you are reading, sit back relax and enjoy!

"Ginny you are going to do great tomorrow; I don't know why you are worrying." Ginny glanced across Hermione's small kitchen table and frowned."You've been practicing with Ron and Harry, I mean you even got George to play. I think you are going to be brilliant."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Ginny said sounding impatient as she looked over at her friend. Hermione frowned and sunk back into her chair.

"But that's all you could talk about when you got here" Hermione pointed out wondering what she looked so stressed about. "Is it Harry?" Hermione knew that they were great together, but they were both doing their own thing, Ginny trying out for the Holyhead Harpies, and Harry working as an Auror now that he was done with training. She felt her stomach drop at the thought that they might be having problems. "Is something wrong betw…"

"Hermione!" She look up at Ginny with wide eyes. "Shut up for a second. There is nothing wrong between Harry and I, and I'm not really nervous about try outs."

"Well then wha…"

"What happened between you and Lupin?" Hermione's eyes went wide as she looked at Ginny.

"I don't know what you mean," Hermione said slowly glancing away from her best friend.

"Oh please, you guys barely spoke for almost three months, and you avoided each other like the plague" Ginny smirked and leaned forward resting her head in her hand as she kept her eyes on Hermione. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened," she said as she slid from her chair and headed to her fridge. "Water or Coke?" she asked hoping to change the subject. As far as she knew the incident between herself and Remus was still a secret, she hadn't told anyone and she felt certain that he hadn't either.

"Coke please." Ginny said perking up. "I can't wait until Harry and I get married, then I can keep Muggle stuff in the house" she added with a grin.

"Has he asked you yet?" Both Ginny and Hermione were waiting for Harry to pop the question, they had been together since the war had ended, almost two years ago. She grabbed two cokes and turned around to see Ginny shaking her head.

"No but he will, he just wants it to be a surprise." That was going to be hard to do since everyone knew he was going to ask her eventually. Hermione sat back down fully prepared to tackle their relationship and talk about potential wedding stuff. She heard Ginny speak as she popped the top of her coke, "So what happened?"

"It was nothing." Hermione said rotating her can between her hands. "I mean not really."

"Oh this is going to be good. Did you shag him?" Hermione laughed at Ginny as she raised her eyebrows in a playful wiggle.

"No, we didn't shag." If Hermione could have really heard herself she would have realized that there was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"But you wanted to didn't you?" She sat back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest.

"No, not…what I mean to say is…oh I don't know." Hermione sighed frustrated and put her head down on the table. "We kissed," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, you what?" Ginny said trying her best not to laugh.

"We kissed okay." Hermione said pulling her head up and standing up too. "And according to him it was a mistake." She fought the urge to roll her eyes as she headed out of the kitchen.

"Wait a minute?" Ginny said as she got on her feet and followed her into the living, both of them taking a seat on her sofa. "He told you it was a mistake?"

Hermione pulled her feet up underneath her as she made herself comfortable, that's what he had said, that it was a mistake, even though Hermione didn't feel the same way. "That's what he said. Though I think he was just more surprised by it than anything else." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It's about time you jumped him" Ginny said grinning "He'll get used to it."

"Jump him? Why on earth would you think I would jump him?"

"Well," Ginny titled her head trying to find the right words, "you guys have a lot in common, and you always seem comfortable with each other…we kind of figured eventually you two would come around." Ginny trailed off at the end.

Hermione was dumbstruck, did her friends really think about this. Think that she and Remus would make a good couple. Apparently it was something that Ginny and Harry would talk about, it was something that they were waiting for. If she admitted it to herself, for the past three months she had been thinking about it too. That kiss shifted something between them, but if his response was to be taken into consideration nothing was ever going to happen again. "To be honest, I hadn't thought about until now."

"How was it?" Hermione laughed but shrugged her shoulders "Oh come on, I almost can't remember how the first kiss felt, I need to live vicariously through you. Walk me through it."

Hermione sighed defeated and nodded her head. "Well, it was really an accident. When he got back from his trip, we ate, played with Teddy, and talked. Then when I went to leave, I gave him a hug like always , but when I went to give him a kiss on the cheek he just happened to move his head and our lips sort of grazed each other." Ginny's smile softened as she listened to the story. "We just looked at each other for a second, and I thought I was going to make a silly comment and then just get out of there but then he leaned in and…"

"And?"

"Oh Ginny, it was wonderful. I had no idea a kiss could feel like that, all I wanted to do was get carried away." Hermione sighed and sunk back into the sofa. "But then Teddy called for him and pulled us out of the moment. Then he said that I should go. I left and then the first time I saw him since was last night when he told me that he was sorry and that it never should have happened."

"He's crazy" Ginny said waving her hand in the air. "What did you say?"

"I told him yesterday that, it wasn't a mistake, that it felt too right to be a mistake and that I enjoyed it." Hermione felt her cheeks flush as she shared her secret with Ginny. It felt good to admit it out loud.

"What did he say after that?" Ginny urged wanting the full story.

"He said he couldn't be in relationship." She felt the tension in her voice as she shook her head "Which I thought was stupid and I told him that I hadn't asked him for one and that I was fine with that, I told him that I just wanted things to get back to normal, big deal we kissed, we agreed to move past it and be friends again."

Ginny was quiet for a minute and nodded giving Hermione a knowing smile, "So you lied?"

"Excuse me?"

"About being fine with not being in relationship." Hermione opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. "I say give it some time, there is something there."

"I don't really want to worry about it, even if I could really use…" Her cheeks went red and she closed her eyes for a minute feeling completely embarrassed.

"A good shag?" Ginny said laughing. Hermione cheeks flushed further at her friends comment and she buried her head in the sofa. "It's alright you know, you are a grown woman, and it's been a while, like over a year. I would never last that long."

"I hadn't even given it a second though ya know, but that kiss and the feel of his hands on me" Hermione looked up at Ginny sheepishly and shook her head. "It's all I can think about."

"You sound sexually frustrated to me." Ginny grinned "Maybe what you need is to take care of yourself? Maybe that will release some tension and you wouldn't think about Lupin so much."

"Don't you think I've done that, almost every day since then." Hermione sighed "It hasn't help."

"It's too bad you don't have a friend you could call, someone that you could have a little fun with…"

"That sounds awful Ginny, friends with benefits?" Hermione shook her head though she was already running through a few names in her head of who she might be able to call.

"It may sound awful but you are thinking about it, I can tell. Who is it going to be Dean or Seamus?" Ginny smirked when her cheeks went red.

"How on earth did you know that?" she asked her eyes wide.

"You've only casually dated three people, my brother, Dean and Seamus. And since I know my brother wouldn't make that list, it has to be one of those, plus you are on good terms with both so I'm sure they wouldn't mind a little bit of fun."

"They'd think I was a slag or something" Hermione said but the more they talked about this the more she though the idea had merit.

"Oh please, I have never liked that double standard, a guy can go out and get his rocks off and it's alright, but a girl does it and she's a slag. It's not like you want to go out and pick up a stranger." Hermione nodded in agreement,

"That's true."

"I say go for it, live a little, take your mind off Lupin for a while." Hermione bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders in a noncommittal sort of way. "Well I had better get going" Ginny said as she got up. "It took some convincing but Mom and Dad were alright with Harry and I making a trip out of this. We are going to get there tonight, relax" she said wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner "Then try outs for most of the day tomorrow, and then we will come back the following day. I'm excited, I truly get Harry all to myself!"

"You guys are going to have so much fun, and as always be safe." Hermione said as she stood up and gave her friend a quick hug. "Good Luck at try outs, I can't wait to hear all about it when you get back."

"Absolutely, we will have lunch, and same goes for you" she said grabbing her bag. Hermione was about to ask what she meant and Ginny laughed "Be safe." And with that Ginny disappeared.

Hermione glanced at the clock and then without thinking crossed her small living room and headed for her bedroom and grabbed her wand from the bed side table. Sitting on her bed she thought of a message and then cast her Patronus and sent it out. It was the fastest way to get a message to someone, that paired with the fact that he wasn't too far away, meant she would have an answer soon. She slid her wand into her pocket and headed back to the kitchen to clean up the mess that she and Ginny had left. When she was done with that, she settled back in the living room grabbing her book from the end table.

Was she really going to do this? Of course she was, she had already sent the message out, there was no taking it back now. She didn't have to do anything intimate with him she reasoned with herself, they could just go out and enjoy each others company, and if she decided to go for it later, that would be okay. There was nothing wrong with that. She smiled as she turned the page of her book, a night out would be just the ticket, if he was available to go.

After a good thirty pages Hermione saw a sliver light float into her home and she listened as the silver owl hovered for a moment: "Dinner tonight at 8 sounds good, meet you at your place." Hermione grinned at hearing Dean's voice echo in her living room.

Her dress was a nice but casual royal blue strapless number that hugged her trim figure perfectly. She had used a beauty charm to make her hair straight, not something she did all the time, but she felt like going with something a bit different since tonight was sort of a spur of the moment thing. Hermione slipped her arms though her cream white shrug and then checked her appearance in the mirror. Her make-up was light yet flattering. She smiled as she crossed her room and slid her feet into the strappy black heels that would complete her outfit. She ran her hand through her hair and realized with it straight that it hung down to the small of her back.

"Hello?" She smiled and walked out of her bedroom heading toward the living room.

"Hey Dean" she said with a grin as she watched his expression shift from casual to excited.

"You look amazing" he said as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Shall we?" he asked holding his arm out to her. She nodded her head looping her arm through his and then they both disappeared.

It had been so long since she had been out she forgot how nice it felt to get dressed up and enjoy someone's company. She and Dean had always been able to find things to talk about, and even though it had been a while since they had gotten together they feel into an easy rhythm. They shared stories from work, catching each other up on new career developments. She was surprised though when he admitted that he hadn't been having allot of luck in the dating department lately and that he had been more than happy to get her note. They laughed too, and the better their evening went, all through dinner and then during their walk in the park, she kept feeling like this would be a good idea, a really good idea. It was close to 12 when he offered to Apparate them back to her place. She nodded holding her hand out to him.

"Would you care for a drink?" she asked when they appeared back in her living room.

"Please." He nodded sliding his hands in his pocket. Hermione took a deep silent breath wondering how she was going to initiate this, since it wasn't something that she normally did. She took a moment and slid her shoes off her feet followed by her shrug that she tossed it on the arm chair in the corner.

"Make yourself comfortable" she said softly giving him a smile before heading toward the kitchen. Dean hesitated for a minute before he sat down on the sofa, he had been getting mixed signals from her all night and he wasn't sure what she wanted to happen. He wasn't going to pressure her on anything, but he would have to get out of here soon if he had any chance of controlling himself.

"Here ya go" she said handing him a small class of Firewhiskey. She settled in right next to him watching him carefully.

"Something wrong" he asked taking a long sip from his tumbler.

"No" she said shaking her head. "I had a good time with you tonight" she said reaching forward resting her hand on his leg, an intimate gesture for sure, at least she thought so.

Dean glanced down at her hand and then back to her, he didn't hesitate after that. He reached up with his free hand snaking it around to the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was long and fluid, both of them falling into a rhythm that they both remembered. He was about to run his tongue along her lips when he heard her gasp and pull back. "Hermione I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" But he stopped when he noticed that she was laughing quietly reaching down to take his now spilled class from his lap. She placed it on the table and then looked back to him.

"I wanted you to" she said biting her lower lip "Do you think it would be okay if we…" she paused not sure how to say what she wanted. "What I mean is, just for tonight, do you think maybe…" He cut her off cupping her face in his hands and kissing her lips lightly.

"I thought you'd never ask" he muttered against her lips as he deepened the kiss sliding his tongue into her mouth. She sighed at the feeling and pushed hers against his. Dean's hands shifted one tangling into her hair the other sliding to cup one of her breasts in his hand. Hermione felt herself respond to him, her breathing becoming ragged as she arched into him. So far this was helping, allot. She let out a soft groan when he kneaded her breast gently.

Wanting to feel closer to him Hermione pulled away from him for a minute her lips plump, her breath shallow. She hiked up the bottom of her dress a bit and moved so that her legs were straddling his thighs. She settled herself in his lap and then bent her head and kissed him again, shifting her hips against his lap feeling him through his pants.

"Merlin woman" He muttered his hands shifting to her legs running up her thighs coming to rest on her bare bum underneath her dress. He sucked in a breath and pulled back to look at her. "All night and no panties?" he asked out of breath. Hermione gave him an innocent look as she caught her lower lip between her teeth and shrugged her shoulders. The next thing she knew he was standing up his hands still on her bum as he walked her down the hallway and straight into her bedroom.

"Hermione" Knock Knock Knock. "Hermione" She lifted her head from her pillow and it took her a minute to realize that someone was knocking on her door and calling her name. She yawned and tried to move only to realize that she was stuck. She looked over and saw that Dean was fast asleep his arm thrown over her. She disentangled her legs from his and then moved his arm so that she would be able to get up and answer the door. She grabbed her satin dressing robe from the bathroom door and slipped it on tying it as she made her way down the hall.

She pulled the door open and her eyes went wide. "Remus" she said watching him as he stood there looking like he was about to break down the door.

"I've been banging on your door for ten minutes." He said looking somewhat worried that it had taken her so long to answer.

"I was asleep" she said reaching up to run one of her hands through her hair only to find that it was a mess, the straightening charm had worn off last night, and her activities certainly hadn't help either.

"It's almost 12, you never sleep this late." He looked at her almost accusingly and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't think you needed me over until later this afternoon" she said sighing lightly feeling herself get impatient.

"I know and you aren't, I was asked to go in to work for a few hours and I was hoping you'd be able to come over sooner. Like now." He glanced around her living room and saw her shoes and shrug had been discarded.

"I can pop over in about 15 minutes, I need to take a shower" she said, and get rid of my company she thought to herself.

"I can wait" he said feeling stubborn for some reason.

"That's really okay" she said shaking her head trying to think of how to get him out of here before…

"Hermione." Her eyes closed when she heard Dean's voice as he came walking down the hallway pulling his shirt on over his head. "Oh, Hi Professor." Hermione looked back over her shoulder at Dean and gave him an apologetic look. "I should go, I'll talk to you later" he said nodding at Hermione. "Nice to see you Professor" he said before disapparating. She took a breath and then looked back at Remus who was still standing there practically rooted to the floor.

"Like I said, I will be over in about 15 minutes" she said "And you don't have to wait on me. I'll Floo over as soon as I'm done." He still hadn't made any movement, so she reached out and gave him a gentle push. He didn't say anything but nodded and then walked out the door.

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen" she thought to herself as she headed back to her bathroom.

Mixed emotions, that's what Remus was dealing with when he got back home thanking his neighbor for watching Teddy for the few short minutes. He had gone over to Hermione's expecting to find her sitting in her arm chair a book in her lap, he would have bet money on that. And if he had, he would have lost, she had been asleep, and she wasn't alone. He felt himself growl, while Teddy laughed and clapped his hands thinking that his Daddy was trying to play with him.

"Raw" Teddy said though it came out in giggles.

"I can't believe her," he said out loud as he paced his living room. "She hasn't mentioned seeing him again. But then again maybe this was just a one time thing." That didn't make him feel any better. The thought of Hermione being so casual about something like sex made him mad, and he wasn't sure why. He had been honest with her before, when he said that he couldn't be in relationship. He had no claim over her whatsoever but still he recognized the feeling that was burning through him at the moment. Jealousy.

"It's because of the moon" He spoke out loud again, still pacing across the living room, but really he was trying to reason away his feelings. He told himself that because the full moon was tonight, that he was just over emotional. "Yes, if it were any other day I wouldn't mind at all." He nodded trying to drill the thought into his head. "Yes it's just the full moon, it's got to be why she was acting like such a…"

"Such a what?" He spun around, wondering how he could have missed the roar of his fireplace as she came through. She was dressed in jeans and a t shirt, her hair still wet but pulled up into a bun. He looked at her for a minute and didn't say anything. Her scent was stronger, because of the shower he reasoned, but it was her scent, fresh, clean and purely Hermione. "Such a what?" she asked again raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head. "Just talking out loud." She moved across the floor and reached down for Teddy.

"Miney! We pay" he said nodding his head. Remus grabbed his work bag and then was standing in front of them. He leaned down gave Teddy a kiss and then headed back to the fire.

"I'll be back in the morning." He said with a nod his eyes dark.

"We'll be here."

"Alone I hope." The words slipped out without him even thinking about it. Her eyes narrowed a bit and cursed himself for his lack of control.

"Of course." She said with her matter of fact tone. He nodded not trusting himself to say anything else, instead he turned grabbed a handful of Floo powder and just as he was about to announce his destination she said one other thing, her voice soft but loud enough for him to hear, before he disappeared into the flames.. "I thought you wouldn't care."

*Thank You To Everyone That Reviewed! You make the world go round


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I bow down to JK and her amazing talent.

Note To The Reader: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I am so glad that you guys are enjoying the story. I won't be able to get another Chapter up this weekend since I will be out of town. Hopefully I will be able to get one up on Monday, if not Tuesday at the latest!

* * *

><p>"I sure hope the Teddy Bear is sound asleep, I wouldn't want him to get me." Hermione spoke loudly to make sure that Teddy could hear her since he was buried under the sofa pillows as if he were in a cave. She was crawling on the floor moving slowly past the front of the cave. Teddy did his best to shoot out from the barricade of cushions, trying not laugh but failing miserably as he wrapped his little arms around her arm and growled at her. "Oh no" she said falling onto the ground "The Teddy Bear got me!"<p>

Teddy laughed and growled at her again. Hermione was about to shift then when she felt Teddy start to climb on her back. She chuckled and when she knew he was situated she straightened up so that she was on her hands and knees. He squealed and then grabbed handfuls of her shirt laughing. She carried him around the house for a good half hour until she felt like her legs were going to give out. "Alright Teddy Bear, time for dinner." She waited for him to bounce off of her and then she stood up and winced, she was too young to hurt like that she thought to herself.

"Wat we ave?" Teddy asked as they walked into the kitchen. Hermione leaned down and lifted him up and set him on the counter.

"What about Hamburgers?" She asked but Teddy shook his head and made a face. "What about Spaghetti?" Teddy's eyes light up and he nodded his head and clapped his hands. "Spaghetti it is" she said with a grin. "But you have to help me."

When Hermione watched Teddy they had a good routine. They played; she did her best to keep him active before dinner, in her mind that meant that when dinner rolled around he would start to calm down. Then they would fix dinner together, Hermione giving him simple jobs to do, like setting the table with plates charmed not to break, and stirring things when they needed it. He really seemed to enjoy it.

"Help me get the sauce from the freezer" she said. Teddy lifted his arms up as she reached down and picked him up. She opened the door and Teddy didn't hesitate to reach in and grab a small container. "Perfect" she said with a smile. She set Teddy down and took the container from him, "Get me a pot?" Teddy nodded and waddled over to a cabinet and pulled out all the pots. Hermione couldn't stop herself from laughing as she picked up two she would need, one for the sauce and another for the noodles.

It took a few minutes for her to get everything going, knowing that she wouldn't have to wait too long considering she could use magic to speed the process up.

"Alright Teddy Bear, let's set the table while all this stuff is cooking." She gave Teddy the silverware and the grabbed the plates. She set the two plates down and watched as Teddy reached up putting a fork and a butter knife at each place. She frowned though when he moved to the seat that Remus usually sat at. He frowned and looked up at her and smacked the table lightly.

"Daddy?"

Hermione shook her head "It's just you and me tonight buddy" she said, he frowned and smacked the table again. "He'll be back tomorrow." Teddy sniffed and smacked the table again. "What if we made him a big breakfast tomorrow, then we can all eat together?" Teddy seemed to think about that for a minute and then nodded.

"K" he said sounding somewhat defeated. Hermione wondered while they finished dinner together, what Teddy was thinking about when his Daddy disappeared every month like this. Sure he wouldn't realize that it happened for a reason, all he knew was that his Daddy wasn't here. When she glanced across the table as Teddy shoved a handful of spaghetti into his mouth she noticed that his hair which had been dark brown was now sandy blond. She smiled lightly; it was obvious that her little Teddy bear missed his father.

After dinner she cleaned up the dishes while he watched his show on the television. When she walked into the living room and took the spot next to him, and it only took a few minutes before he crawled into her lap to finish his program. They lingered for a minute but when she heard him yawn she picked him up and gave him a quick bath. He splashed around like he always did and laughe. She was glad that he seemed to been able to take his mind off of the fact that his Dad wasn't home.

When she got him into bed she pulled out three small books and told him to pick one. She had picked them up at a Muggle bookstore not too far from her parent's house. "Alright, one bed time story, you pick." She said settling in on the side of his bed. Teddy looked at the books with a big smile on his face, he couldn't read but he was looking at the cover art on each one, he picked on up and handed it to her. "The Three Little Pigs huh" she said finding it fun that he would pick a story that had a big bad wolf in it. "Alright settle in and I'll read it to you."

But Teddy took his head and stood up on his bed and pointed to a spot on the wall above his bed. "Ight Mum" He said reaching for a picture of Dora that hung above his bed. Hermione smiled as she watched him. Remus had made it a point after he had gotten things together to make sure that Teddy knew who his Mum was. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about his night routine. Every night he would stand up, reach for the picture and tell her goodnight, likewise in the morning he would do it again, but telling her good morning.

Teddy spun around and grinned then fell down onto his bed and buried himself underneath the covers. "Edy" he said with a nod.

Every time when Hermione got to the part where the wolf would huff and puff Teddy would puff up his cheeks and let all the air out. She wondered if his active nature would ever wear off, but she had a feeling it was just uniquely Teddy. When she closed the book she heard him yawn. "Goodnight Teddy Bear" she said leaning down and giving him a hug. She tucked him in and then headed back to the living room.

She wasn't sure how long she had zoned out in the living room working on some paper work, sure it was true that she had had time off from work, but just like when she was back in school, she liked to stay ahead. It wasn't until she heard a loud howl from outside that she looked up from her proposal. She sighed lightly stretching and rolling her neck from side to side, before getting up and heading toward the picture window. She leaned against it and looked out into the dark night sky. It was a clear night, no clouds in sight, she shifted her gaze up and noticed how bright the full moon was, it dimmed the stars it was so bright.

Her thoughts drifted to Remus, wondering how the transformation went, and what he was doing now. She had only ever seen him once after he changed, during her third year, and she remembered her foolish attempts to talk him, to hopefully calm him down. She chuckled at the memory and leaned her head against the window. There hadn't been any further improvements to the Wolfsbane Potion, something that she had kept up with ever since the end of the war. She heard another Howl and thought about the small Shrieking Shack that Remus was in. She had wondered why he went all that way just for transformations. When she asked he had said that it was familiar and far enough away that there would be no chance of an accident around Teddy.

She wandered back across the living room grabbed a blanket and settled in on the sofa with a book in hand. She needed to read, it would be the only thing that got her mind off of Remus. She still couldn't believe what had happened this morning. He had pretty much caught her with her pants down, in a manner of speaking. And then to top it all off he just had to see Dean. It was like she was living a real life nightmare. She didn't know what he was thinking but she wished that he hadn't trailed off when she had come in through the Floo. A skank, a tramp, a slag, she wanted to know which of those terms he was going to use to fill in the blank.

She sighed and shifted further into the sofa, who was he to be mad? They had only shared a kiss; a kiss that he thought was nothing more than a mistake. He had no right to be mad at her or judge her for what she decided to do with her life. She had had a good time with Dean, and she was open about it just being a onetime thing. She had enjoyed herself too, sure Dean was a good guy, but she just didn't see a future with him. She figured it was because of the sexual tension she had been feeling from her kiss with Remus, that had finally been released and that's why she had enjoyed it so much. Ah Remus' kiss…

"No Hermione, don't think about that" She said out loud, but her thoughts were already drifting to the feel of his lips against hers and his strong hands. She sighed burying her nose into the pillow that Remus had left out of her. She groaned though and took a deep breath. It had to be from his bed, she thought to herself, it smelt of Remus. There was a strong masculine scent mixed with a woodsy smell. She let her eyes flutter shut. He probably didn't think about it, he just wanted her to have something to rest her head on. With her eyes closed she fell into her memory of their kiss, his hands on her bum, the growl that escaped his lips. She groaned again this time in frustration as she felt a tingle in her lower belly. "Can't deny it anymore" she mumbled "I want him."

* * *

><p>"Miney…Miney…MINEY" Hermione jumped and her eyes flew open to find Teddy standing next to the sofa his stuffed wolf in hand. "Mornin" he said with a smile. "eafast" he said with a nod reaching out and taking her hand and tugging on her gently. She chuckled but stifled a yawn and got up.<p>

"Give me just a few minutes please" she said. After a short trip to the bathroom she almost ran into Teddy as she headed back to the kitchen. "What should we make then? Pancakes?"

"No"

"Waffles"

"Yes"

"Bacon?"

"Yes"

"Alright, we better get going then." Normally after the full moon Remus would be back by 7 or so, and since it was a little after six, she would have enough time to get everything ready. Normally Teddy would be really helpful, trying to get into everything but not this morning. No, he was planted at the kitchen door which was wide open. He was sitting crossed legged on the floor staring out into the yard with his stuffed wolf in his lap. Remus wasn't sure about the stuffed animal when he got it on his first birthday, but with a little convincing from pretty much everyone, he got used to it.

Hermione was just about to put the finishing touching to the table, after putting the food on it when she heard Teddy yell "Daddy." She looked up in time to see Teddy fly out the door barefoot as he launched himself at his father's leg. She laughed but when they got inside and she glanced up and saw Remus wincing as he took a step she frowned. Her eyes racked over his face which looked more than exhausted, and as her eyes travelled down again and she saw that his arm was bandaged up with part of his shirt.

"Remus" she said moving forward reaching for his arm, which he pulled back before she could get her hands on him.

"It's nothing." He said smiling almost politely at her. "I see breakfast is ready" he said moving toward the table with Teddy still attached to his leg.

"You should let me look at your arm, and what's wrong with your leg?"

"I'm fine Hermione, really. Now let's eat before this gets cold." She wanted to argue with him, but she didn't. What she wanted to do was cast a warming charm on everything and set Teddy up in front of the TV, and then take care of Remus. She couldn't remember a time when he had come back from a transformation like this, she wanted to know what happened, but had a feeling that he wasn't going to tell her.

When Remus woke up this morning and shifted from his position on the ground he couldn't help but wince, last night had been the roughest Transformation that he had had in a while, and he wasn't really sure why. Well that was a lie, he knew why. Normally with his ability to control his temper and the Wolfsbane, he had a relatively slow night after he transformed. Apparently his mind had been able to work its self up because as he was pacing the floor of the shrieking shack his mind racing. What was she thinking, having random sex with a boy she wasn't in a relationship with, he thought she was better than that.

**Of course she is better than that, you are just Jealous**

He hadn't had an inner conversation with Moony since before Dora died, so the fact that he was pacing the floor talking to himself was somewhat disheartening.

I am not jealous.

**Of course you are the thought of her wrapped around another man makes you jealous.**

I have no claim over her; I shouldn't care what she does.

**But you do, just admit it.**

It doesn't matter, I just can't believe she would do that.

**You just want her to do that with you.**

Remus had been so irritated with that revelation that when he changed he sort of let the more rambunctious side of Moony take over, and for a majority of the night he ran around the house smashing into everything trying to climb up the walls. It reminded him of when he was a teenager playing with his friends, only this time he done it to himself. He wouldn't be able to tell her about it, he'd have to keep it to himself and try to forget about it.

His night alone had only left him with one question, a question he couldn't seem to answer: Why couldn't he be with Hermione?

* * *

><p>"Alright little man, go get cleaned up okay." Teddy was covered in syrup with waffle crumbs stuck to his mouth. He laughed but slid out of his chair and headed to the hall bathroom. Hermione didn't wait another minute. "I know you won't tell me what happened, but can I at least take a look at the cut on your arm." Remus didn't say anything; instead he just nodded his head. She moved from her chair and knelt beside his and reached for his arm. This time he didn't pull away. She moved his sleeve up his forearm and as her hands ghosted down his arm to take off his make shift bandage she missed his intake of breath, but not the goose bumps that appeared on his arm. She examined is arm closely, he knew that she wouldn't find anything in it, he had taken care of that this morning, he just didn't have any healing potion on him at the time.<p>

"I did what I could" he said finally saying something. She nodded still looking at it carefully before she summoned her bag. She reached inside and pulled out a small bottle and dabbed his cut with a purple liquid that both smoked and stung. Was she always this prepared for everything, he thought to himself as she placed her wand gently on his arm and his cut healed. She looked up at him his arm still in her free hand.

"I keep some on hand incase Teddy has an accident." She said simply sliding her hand from him as she stood up and started working on clearing the table. That was it? She wasn't going to press him for details? Nag him until he caved and told her that she was the reason he couldn't settle down last night. He found that he was somewhat bothered by this, but he figured, in the long run, it was for the best.

"That's not a bad idea" he said finally standing reaching for a plate that was still on the table.

"Daddy pay wit me" Teddy called from the living room.

"I'll take care of this, you go, he missed you last night." Hermione said looking over her shoulder at him before focusing her attention back on the breakfast dishes. He turned and headed toward the living room doing his best to shake the feeling that she was upset with him. She seemed to be somewhat colder toward him since he got home, though what he had implied when he left last night surely wasn't helping matters, but she had commented before he left. _I thought you wouldn't care._ Of course he cared; he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

He had been playing with Teddy for a good twenty minutes before Hermione came out of the kitchen pulling her hair back into a loose pony tail. "I need to get going," she said not looking at them but heading for her bag that was next to the sofa. "Teddy, I had allot of fun with you" she said as she picked her bag up and reached out for a hug as Teddy made his way to her.

"Ove ou Miney" he said giving her a squeeze before diving back into the sofa cushions that were on the floor again.

She was almost to the Floo when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione wait." She bit her lip taking a breath as she turned around to look at him. Her eyes were wide and glistening, she didn't know why but she felt like she might cry. "I'm sorry about what I said last night…"

"You didn't actually say anything remember?" She said cutting him off. "Besides why would it matter to you anyway?"

"You're important to me; I don't want you to get hurt." She hung her head for a moment and then after getting her thoughts straight she looked back at him with a determined look on her face.

"I get that, but that doesn't give you the right to judge me, or imply that I would act to inappropriately while I'm watching Teddy. Do you think that little of me?" She crossed her arms over her chest, proud that she had been able to keep her voice down; since Teddy was still in the room she didn't want him to know that they were probably on the verge of a fight.

"That's not fair Hermione." He said running his hand through his hair. "You've got to understand that it was shocking for me, to see you like that, with a boy in your bed."She didn't fight the eye roll this time.

"There is nothing wrong with what I did. I'm a grown woman and I am more than capable of making my own decisions." So what if she slept with someone, it shouldn't matter he told himself over and over, but he couldn't stomp down the jealousy that he was feeling.

"I know that, I just didn't think that you could be casual about it, that's all." His eyes locked on hers and she felt something pass through them, though she had no idea what it was. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"You know as much fun as discussing my private life with you is, I really do need to go" she said taking a small handful of Floo powder and tossing it in the fire. She turned around to face him as she stepped backward into the fireplace. "Besides you're the reason it happened anyway." And with that she announced her destination and disappeared leaving Remus standing there staring at an empty fireplace.

What did she mean I was the reason it happened?

**Honestly even you know the answer to that, if you think about it. **Remus took a minute and recalled their encounter, he didn't like to let himself get too lost in that, she had felt more than good, she was warm, and fit perfectly against him. She was responsive too and that was the thing. **That's right, she wanted you then and you left her high and dry.**

"Daddy…Daddy…DADDY!" Remus came out of his thoughts and looked down at his son who was pulling on his pant leg and holding a book in his other hand. "Ook pease" he said looking up at him with a grin.

Remus reached down and picked up Teddy, walking to his recliner he glanced down at the book and felt a deep chuckle pass through him, "The Three Little Pigs, isn't that the one with the Wolf?" he asked looking at Teddy as though he would know the answer. Teddy nodded then proceeded to puff his cheeks up like he had last night.

* * *

><p>"Merlin what's wrong with me" Hermione said out loud as she collapsed on her bed. She laid there for a minute just looking up at the ceiling. She hadn't meant to say that to him, but everything seemed to build up in record time and she just couldn't help herself. "He's going to avoid me again" she spoke out loud again, talking to herself. "I can't help it if it's the truth." She rolled over and let her face rest against the sheets and then let out a muffled scream, which didn't help like she was hoping it would. She regretted almost instantly taking in a deep breath of her sheets.<p>

They didn't have their normal clean scent, they were ruffled, and smelt of Dean's cologne, and sex, the last part making her cheeks flush. She was still somewhat surprised with herself, she had done it, gone through with casual sex, and at the time she thought it had done just the trick. She hadn't felt any more sexual frustration. That was until she had settled on the sofa last night and inhaled Remus' scent from the pillow. She could feel that tingle all over again. She groaned and ran her hand through her now loose hair and took a deep breath. She shouldn't have to do this again, since she had just been sated last night, but she couldn't resist the urge to touch herself.

Even though she had done this before, on many occasions in fact, the knowledge of what she was about to do made her flush. Her hand snaked its way down from her hair grazing over her breast as she slipped it between the waist band of her jeans. She bit her lower lip anticipation as her middle finger found her clit. She applied a little pressure and closed her eyes images of Remus strong hands replacing her own and she groaned loudly. Just as she was about to slip her hand lower to dip her fingers between her folds, a tapping at the window made her jump.

She felt like a little kid that had just been caught doing something wrong. She removed her hand and got up going over to the window to let the owl in that was perched on her window sill. She pushed the window up and the unfamiliar owl flew inside perching on her desk chair. She untied the letter from around his foot and before she could offer him a treat he flew back out the window. Leaning back against her desk she opened the envelope and recognized the handwriting right away.

**Hermione,**

**Hope you don't have plans for tomorrow, we are having dinner at the Burrow and we want you to come. Ginny says that you really won't want to miss this, most of the family will be there. **

**See You Then,**

**Harry and Ginny **

Short and sweet, Hermione thought to herself as she folded the letter, but then she squeezed it in her hand and let out a squeal. This was so exciting, Harry and finally popped the question!

* * *

><p>**Don't Forget To Review, It Makes The World Go Round**<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I bow down to JK and her amazing talent.

Note To The Reader: Sorry for the delay between chapters, but being out of town will do that. As it happens I will be out of town for the next two weekends in a row, so I will do my best to update during the week. This one is a little longer, and I am excited to hear what you think! And I apologize if Fleur's accent is awful, I wasn't really sure how to go about that one! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Sunday morning found Hermione just as frustrated as the following night, so much in fact that she hadn't been able to sleep and was up at 5:30. Currently she was cleaning her house the Muggle way, no magic. She also had music playing as she moved around the hous in shorts and an old t shirt. She almost never cleaned this way after she became of age and was able to use cleaning charms. But sometimes it was a good way to just ignore what was on her mind; it gave her something else to focus on.<p>

So far the cleaning was doing the trick because when she got up this morning all she could think about was Remus, nothing in general either, just all things Remus, his smell, the way he also tried to be proper, his caring nature, the way he was with Teddy, anything and everything Remus. She had been able to eat breakfast with her thoughts lingering before she threw herself into cleaning.

She brushed some loose hair from her face and then tightened the messy pony tail that resided at the base of her neck. She was starting to run out of things to do and she still had allot of time to kill. It was only 2 and she was due at the Burrow at 6. Four more hours of being potentially stuck in her thoughts was not appealing to her at all. She heard her phone ring and groaned, she didn't know that many people who would contact her this way and she figured it was her parents. She dropped into the chair by her desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hermione, its Dean." She sat up in her chair feeling her pulse quicken. She hadn't expected to hear from him so soon, she was worrying instantly if he was going to try and get back together with her. Something serious was not what she was looking for, at least not with Dean.

"Hey Dean, what's going on?" she asked twirling the phone cord between her fingers.

"Not a whole lot, I was wondering if I could come over and talk to you." She wanted to say no, and just avoid it, but that's what Remus had done to her and she hadn't liked it one bit.

"Sure, give me about an hour?" She asked realizing that while her place looked spotless she was a mess.

"No problem, see you in an hour. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and promptly smacked her hand against her forehead. She had had a good time the other night, but that's all it was suppose to be, and now she had no idea what he was thinking, or what he wanted.

She pulled herself up and headed toward her room, to get a shower and get changed. She went ahead and put on a pair of jeans and light crimson sweater. She glanced at the clock and saw that she still had about 30 minutes until he showed up.

"Might as well make my desert," she said to herself as she headed toward her kitchen. Mrs. Weasley had never asked her to bring anything over when they all got together for dinner, but after she finished school, Hermione felt like she had to bring something. It was never anything big or overly fancy, and he could see the gratitude on her face. So it had become a tradition for her to make something, and it seemed that it had rubbed off on the others as well. Fleur would bring some wonderful little French pastry, Audrey was more than happy to make cookies, and Angelina would bring a fruit salad.

Cheesecake, that's what Hermione would take, she thought it was going to be too much the first time she had made it, but no one waited until after dinner, everyone ended up munching on it before and after. She hadn't paid attention to how long she was in the kitchen but when she head Dean call for her from her living room she stuck her head out to look at him.

"In here" she said with a smile, as she moved back to put the cheesecake in the oven.

"What are you making?" Dean asked as he walked into the kitchen leaning against one of her far counter tops.

"Cheesecake I've got dinner at the Burrow tonight." She said setting her timer and then making herself comfortable across from him.

"Can you imagine how crowded it's going to be during these dinners when everyone finally starts having kids?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh, she had thought about it before, the whole Weasley clan plus a few extra gathering at the Burrow.

"I would rather wait and see, no need to worry about that now." She said with a grin. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Right down to business then" Dean said with a grin "It's good to know some things never change." He motioned toward her kitchen table and they both moved to sit.

"Well?" she asked looking at him from across the table.

"I wanted to talk about what happened the other night." Hermione nodded doing her best not to think too much and just let him talk. "It was great; I'll just go ahead and say that, and not just the sex, but just hanging out with you and being able to talk." She nodded again her cheeks flushing lightly at the mention of sex and she wondered if she would ever grow out of that. "And I was hoping that we would be able to do it again sometime." Hermione frowned, she was afraid of this.

"Dean I had a good time, really I did but, what I mean is that, I don't think we should get back together." She felt horrible as she said this, and when she studied his face she was confused even further when he smiled at her.

"I know that, I heard you the other night, you just wanted a one-time thing." She nodded still not sure what it was that he wanted. "And I didn't mean that we should get back together."

"Okay" she said slowly "Then I'm confused."

"You aren't attached right now and neither am I, what I am suggesting is that we take comfort in each other, essentially friends with benefits for the time being." Hermione felt her eyes widen at his suggestion. His smile faltered for a moment "I thought you might be open to the idea after the other night, and it doesn't have to be about only getting together to have sex, we can just hang out and enjoy each other's company."

"Dean I don't know, wouldn't that make things complicated?" She shifted in her seat; she wasn't sure why she wasn't jumping at the chance since she had been alright with the one night thing.

"I think we are both adult enough to know what we are getting into, I am willing."

"What are the rules?" Dean couldn't stop his chuckle and she laughed too. "Well the guidelines or whatever" she said shaking her head.

"Well we aren't obligated to the other, we are free to date other people, but I would think that the sleeping together thing should only happen between the two of us. If someone comes along that we want to become serious with then our benefits end." He winced at the way it sounded but she nodded fully understanding what he meant.

"Do we need to call in advance or something or can it be spur of the moment?"

"Spur of the moment is fine with me, though I know during the week I'll have to check with you because you get busy with work."

Hermione thought, it wasn't completely ideal, but she had a feeling that things were never going to progress with Remus, and this seemed like the best possible solution, even if it didn't seem like typical Hermione Granger behavior. She found herself nodding her head though "We could give it a shot."

"Yeah?" Hermione laughed lightly at him but nodded her head again. "Cool." They shared an awkward moment together before they both started laughing. They had just agreed to become lovers with no strings, as far as she was concerned she shouldn't feel nervous around him.

"How about something to drink," she asked as she got up?

"Sure."

They feel back into their easy rhythm of talking to each other with no pressure. When she pulled the Cheesecake out of the oven she was glad that it had come out so well, no cracks. "Hopefully it will stay this nice; it almost always cracks while it cools." She frowned craning her neck to look at Dean who wasn't at the table. He was much closer than that.

"I'm sure it will be fine." She smiled but didn't say anything as she put the pot holder on the counter and turned around to find him even closer. Her grinned at her and closed the distance between them pressing Hermione into the counter. Hermione slid her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I thought it wasn't always about sex." She wasn't really serious, more playful than anything else; she was beginning to realize quickly that this arrangement was definitely not a bad one. He leaned in and captured her lips with his wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Doesn't have to be, maybe I just wanted a kiss." She raised an eyebrow at him and rolled her hips forward against his feeling his hard erection press against her. He gave a slight intake of breath and took her lips again. "Sometimes you play dirty." He whispered against her neck before biting down on her flesh.

"I'm not the only one." She muttered her eyes closing as he lifted her up his hands gripping her bum. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he squeezed her, and in that moment she couldn't help but compare his hands to Remus'. Dean's were a bit larger, but not as strong and experienced. _Not good, you really shouldn't compare them like this, just focus on Dean. _

"You need to get out of your head," he said. She opened her eyes and bit her lips lightly and then she realized that she was no longer vertical. She looked to her side and saw that he had laid her down on her table. She almost froze; she had never really strayed from the bedroom with activities like this. "And I am going to help you." His hands ghosted down her front before he unbuttoned her jeans and leaning down to kiss her stomach as he pulled her zipper down.

"My kitchen table?" Her voice was barely audible as he slid her pants down her legs, but what she didn't realize for a moment was that her knickers went with them. She sat up pushing her knees together. "I don't know…"

Dean grabbed a chair and proceeded to sit down in front of her, his hands resting on her knees. "I do." As he spoke he spread her knees apart and let his hands run down her thighs until they rested on her hip and pulled her forward gently. "Just relax." He said as he buried his face between her legs.

"Sweet Merlin" she muttered as she let herself fall back onto the table.

* * *

><p>"Come on Teddy, we are going to the Burrow." Remus grinned down at his son as Teddy did his best to straighten his shirt. "You look great." He said chuckling as he tried to flatten his hair down, hair that was a remarkable shade of red at the moment, something Remus thought was just a reflection of his excitement.<p>

"Daddy eady!" he said holding his hand out. Remus took it and they walked into the fireplace. Sure it would have been easier and cleaner to Apparate but Teddy didn't really like it. When they came through the Floo the Burrow was already bustling with activity and people.

"Remus, so glad you could come on such short notice." Molly said having noticed the Floo active. "And Teddy, it's good to see you" she said reaching out and picking him up. Her gave her a hug around the neck and then pulled back grinning brightly. "I see you are sporting the Weasley hair." He nodded and then held out his hand.

"ookie pease?"

"Teddy" Remus said trying not to laugh.

"Not a problem Remus, I think I've got something in here." Molly was all smiles as she reached for a small jar. She pulled out a cookie and handed it to Teddy who was grinning widely at her.

"Fanks" he said as she set him back down on the floor.

"Any time dear," Molly said "Everyone else it out in the back yard." Remus nodded and then he and Teddy headed outside.

Teddy looked as though he were in heaven. This was a place where he could be the cute one, and run around trying his best to get everyone's attention. But it did surprise Remus when Teddy made a beeline for Bill and Fleur who were seated at a small table, and a little girl sat on a blanket with a few toys surrounding her.

"She's gotten so big." Remus said as he reached out and shook hands with Bill.

"She iz getting bigger every day." Fleur said with a proud look on her face.

"I think she will be walking soon, don't know if I'm ready for my baby girl to do that" Bill said with a chuckle glancing down at his daughter who now had a playmate. Teddy had seated himself on the blanket across from Victoire and they were just sort of looking at each other. "Teddy do you remember Victoire?"

All Teddy did was nod his head never taking his eyes off of her. Remus watched his son, his hair shifting from red to a brilliant shade of strawberry blonde to match Victoire. "Oh dear." He said with a smile on his face as he looked back toward Bill and Fleur.

"Looks like a love match to me" Remus glanced to his left and saw George walking toward the small group and chuckled.

"She's far too young for that" Bill said with this odd look on his face.

"I zink et iz adorable" Fleur said smiling widely down at them.

"Remus, Dad wanted to talk with you" George said clasping the older man on the shoulder. "Something about an incident?" Remus raised an eyebrow but then glanced down at Teddy.

"We'll keep an eye on him." Bill said with a nod.

Remus crossed the yard after George pointed toward Arthurs shed. "Ah Remus, I see you got my message." Arthur said as he tinkered with what Remus recognized as a Muggle radio. "Been trying to get it to work for ages, but I can't seem to figure out what's wrong with it." Remus knew better by now not to suggest that he ask Hermione, or offer the answer if he knew it himself, Arthur liked to figure these things out on his own. "Anyway, the reason I asked you here." He said looking up at him from the radio. "I wanted to talk about Hermione."

"What about Hermione?" He asked feeling himself get nervous; surely something hadn't happened to her since yesterday afternoon.

"Well, I feel sort of fatherly toward the girl since she is practically part of the family and I was wondering what has been going on between the two of you."

Whatever Remus had been expecting this was not it. He sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing really, things between us are confusing."

"Why is that?"

"We might have shared a kiss. But it was a mistake, one that never should have happened." Remus shifted. "I just feel like it's too soon after Dora. It's only been two years."

"Two years is a long time" Arthur said with a nod of his head "And certainly you shouldn't do anything that you aren't ready for, but I wouldn't want you to miss out on something because you are scared." Remus raised his head and frowned. "I'm just saying, you two have a connection, I would hate for you to lose out on that. You deserve to be happy."

"Something to think about" Remus muttered not really wanting to talk about Hermione anymore.

"We had better get back; Molly will have dinner on the table by now." The two men headed from the shed noticing that everyone else had already headed inside. When they got inside He saw that most everyone was already seated around the table. He took the seat next to Teddy who had been situated in a booster chair. He did a quick scan of the table everyone was there with two exceptions, Charlie who couldn't get away from the Reserve and Hermione. It was odd that she wasn't here; she never missed a Weasley get together. He was about to ask about her when everyone's gaze shifted toward the fire as the Floo active.

"Sorry I'm late" Hermione said as she walked into the living her hands running through her hair and face flushed, when she realized that everyone was looking at her.

"No problem dear, go on have a seat, we were just about to get started." Hermione smiled and then took the seat closest to Ginny yet the furthest away from Remus and Teddy. Everyone busied themselves with filling their plates with food and catching up with each other, it had been about a month since they were all together and longer since Charlie had been able to swing a visit.

Hermione leaned over and whispered to Ginny "So is this meal in celebration of a certain question?" Ginny just bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. Hermione had to do her best not to let out a girlish squeal.

When dinner was over everyone seemed content to just sit and chat, that was until Victoire let out a cry and reached her hands up "Mama" she cried squirming in her highchair. Fleur looked at Bill and then stood up reaching for her daughter.

"I vill get her cleaned up and zen put her to bed." She said announcing her intentions as she made her way up the stairs. Teddy spun around in his chair and watched then turned around and his eyes locked with Hermione.

"Miney, up pease" he said holding his hands up in the air. For the first time that evening Hermione let her eyes find Remus raising one brow asking if it were alright. Remus gave a slight nod and Hermione stood up.

"Alright Teddy Bear." He said lifting him from his chair and then having to chase him up the stairs laughing as she did.

20 minutes later Fleur and Hermione came walking down the stairs laughing together. "Zey are so cute to gezer." They both sat back down at the table and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Teddy fell asleep right beside her too."

"Shall I get the desert?" Molly said as she started to push her chair back.

"Mum wait for a second?" Ginny asked glancing over at her mother. She nodded her head.

"Alright dear, I guess now you are going to share your big announcement with us?" Hermione bit her lower lip doing her best to contain her excitement. Ginny nodded and then took a breath and said,

"Well as everyone knows I had a try out for the Holyhead Harpies two days ago. I heard about the results before we left, and I have been offered the position of Chaser for the team." She said her voice coated with excitement. Everyone around the table began speaking at once congratulating her and of course there was Ron in the background asking her for tickets.

"But there is something else." Harry said glancing to the head of the table making eye contact with Arthur for a moment, and then he glanced back down at Ginny a smile so sincere gracing his face and then looked back up. "We are getting married."

Tears abound from Molly, Fleur and Hermione. It was sight that much was for sure, everyone moved at once, to give congratulations, handshakes and hugs. Ginny was finally able to put her ring on and Hermione was the first to grab her hand and look at it. It was a beautiful white gold with a single diamond set in the middle, simple yet elegant just like Ginny.

* * *

><p>The evening went on with Firewhiskey all around as a celebratory drink, some indulged a little heavier than others, but Hermione had to admit that the drink went well with a slice of cheesecake. They all settled into the living room as best they could sharing stories and talking about wedding plans. Fleur was the first to excuse herself, claiming to be exhausted. George was next to leave laughing as he made his way to the fire place saying something about Angelina expecting him to be home when she got through with her shift at the hospital. Ron stumbled upstairs after Molly and Arthur headed to bed wondering out loud if he would be the last Weasley to get married. Percy and Audrey, who had only had one glass each said their goodnights and apparated away hand in hand.<p>

"I should really get going." Harry said as he stood up but then stumbled lightly. "Or maybe I'll just head upstairs and crash in Ron's room." Ginny laughed but nodded and stood up as well hiccupping as they wrapped their arms around each other and walked up the stairs.

"I should probably go get Teddy and head out too" Remus said though he didn't make a move to get up instead he sunk back into the sofa.

"I say leave him, breakfast at the Weasley's is even better than dinner" Hermione said sliding up onto the sofa since she had been one of the unlucky ones who had to sit on the floor while they were all in there. "I'm sure Molly wouldn't mind, and there are at least two free bedrooms up stairs, well one since Fleur and I put the kids down in Percy's old room."

He nodded "I can stay; I don't much feel like moving at the moment anyway." He shifted his head and looked at her. "Why were you late?"

She shifted moving so that she was facing him and shrugged her shoulders "I got held up" she said avoiding making eye contact with him. Remus reached out and lifted her head so that she was looking at him. "It was nothing." She said softly shrugging her shoulders again.

"It must have been something, you are not often late." He locked eyes with her and she felt herself growing hot under his gaze. She licked her lips lightly and shrugged her shoulders again.

"It was nothing honestly Remus" she said tilting her head to the side without thinking and leaning against the palm of his hand that was now resting against her cheek. Her mind should have been screaming at her, not to do this again, but since the firewhiskey was still working its magic, she couldn't stop it, and she didn't want to.

She leaned forward at the same time he did and they met in the middle their lips moving in complete sync with each other. Perfection, pure heavenly perfection, Hermione might have had her doubts about their first kiss, but this cemented it in her mind, no one would ever kiss like him, no one's hands would feel better against her skin. There was no hesitation in his kiss now, he shifted their position and as his tongue swept into her more than willing mouth she found herself laying back on the sofa Remus' weight pressing into her. He couldn't deny this attraction, he just couldn't.

Hermione felt herself respond to him, that familiar tingle that she always felt when she thought of him caught fire and ripped through her body. She arched her back pressing her chest into his eliciting a groan from him at the same time. _This is it, this is the moment that is going to change everything_, she thought to herself and she didn't even care that they were in the Weasley's living room. Her breath caught in her chest when his lips left hers peppering kisses down her neck. She let out a soft moan as he buried his face into her hair his strong hands gripping her hips.

"Hermione" her name had never sounded better coming from his lips as they did in this moment, that was until the tone in his voice shifted and he sat up his eyes dark and almost dangerous.

"Remus what's wrong?" she asked sitting up as well her breath shallow and her eyes wide.

His chest was rising and falling and his hands were now down by his side clenched into fists. "I can smell him on you." Her eyes widened slightly and she winced, she hadn't even thought about that, of course he would be able to smell Dean's scent on her.

"It's not what you think." She said though she had no idea what he was really thinking.

"You were with him again, that's why you were late." He was standing now, and he looked as though he was shaking.

"It was nothing." She said standing up quickly feeling as though she was about to have to defend herself.

"Don't lie to me Hermione. I can smell him, he's all over you." He looked completely disgusted with her. And she did her best to fight back tears.

"When I say it's nothing, I mean it's nothing serious. We aren't together." She was proud of herself so far, for holding back the tears.

"So you are fuck buddies is that it?" Hermione's head snapped up at this her eyes locking with his, she had never heard him say anything like that before and it took her by surprise.

"So what if we are. You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want to be with me." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, the harsh words he used earlier still ringing in her ears.

"So that gives you the right to whore yourself out?" There was a loud a crack and for a moment Hermione hadn't even realized that she had smacked him. There was a shocked look on his face along with the beginnings of a red mark on his cheek.

"How dare you. You have no right, you pushed me away you don't get to stand there and judge me. I'm a grown woman and I'm more than capable of making my own decisions." Remus just stood there staring at her, she wasn't sure why he wasn't saying anything but maybe he just didn't want to risk being slapped again, "I'm allowed to have a life, I'm allowed to find comfort with someone who respects me enough to be up front about what he wants."

"And what does he want?" He finally found his voice.

She shrugged her shoulders and said "Company, my company. But that's not the real question."

"And what is the real question?" He asked the anger still surging through him.

"What do you want?" She stood there for a minute waiting for him to say something, anything, but after a full minute of nothing she sighed and turned away from him and headed straight for the fireplace and then she disappeared her last words ringing in his ears.

"I won't wait forever Remus."

* * *

><p>*Don't Forget To Review*<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I bow down to JK and her amazing talent.

Note To The Readers: I wanted to take a minute and just express how much it means to me that you guys seem to like my story so much! And I love getting reviews; they make me happy and make me want to write and post more. Sorry that this one is a little shorter than the other chapters. Don't worry though; I've got an outline for the next six chapters!

* * *

><p>Hermione had been right of course, breakfast at the Burrow was even better than dinner, though he got more than a few questioning looks when everyone realized that Hermione wasn't there. He had made up a quick excuse that she had something that she wanted to get finished for work and had left late last night. He was pretty sure that no one believed him but was grateful that no one called him out on it. Teddy, a fairly calm and fun loving little boy cried when Remus said their goodbyes, it took a promise that they would come back for a visit before he settled down though the tears kept coming.<p>

It wasn't until after they had gotten home and Andromeda had come over to look after Teddy that Remus was able to get back to work. He was hoping for something hands on, meetings, a bit of travel but the only thing that waited for him when he got to the office was paperwork. He had been more than happy to accept the job offer but it was this part that he hated to most, he was reminded why allot of students hated busy work. As for Remus it gave him way too much time to think.

He sank back into his chair his quill forgotten on his desk, it was well after lunch time and he hadn't even made a dent in his stack of papers. He ran his hands along his face and winced when he caressed his cheek a little too hard. It still stung, Hermione smack had been a surprise, one that he never would have expected and if the look on her face was any indication she hadn't either. He cursed himself, he hadn't meant to call her a whore, the word had slipped out before he could even think about it. He had been so angry he couldn't stop himself.

One minute everything was going so well, they were talking completely comfortable with each other, each only slightly impaired by the firewhiskey, but still more or less clear headed. Then his hand was on her cheek and they were kissing. It had been delicious, she tasted of firewhiskey and her cheesecake and he couldn't have imagined a better taste ever. And the feel of her underneath him, Merlin, even just thinking about it now affected him. He shifted in his seat trying to relieve his growing tension.

But then he had buried his face in her hair, expecting to inhale that delicious scent that was pure Hermione, but had been assaulted instead by a masculine smell. Something that he should have noticed earlier and it only took him a minute to remember where he had smelled it before, that day at her house, when he had seen that boy walking out of her bedroom.

**You should have flattened him when you had the chance.**

She wouldn't have liked that either and I thought it was a onetime thing.

**The only scent that should surround her like that is yours. **

I don't have a claim on her.

**You would if you would just give in to what you want. What we both know you want to. **

"Remus." At the sound of someone calling his name he was snapped out of his inner sparring and looked up to see Kingsley standing at his door. He straightened up and made to stand but Kingsley waved his hand. "Stay seated my friend; I just wanted to check on those files." As he spoke he eyed Remus' desk and saw the exact files he was speaking of. Remus winced but nodded.

"I'm sorry sir, I've been distracted, I'll have them on your desk by the end of the day." He felt horrible that he hadn't gotten his work done and irritated that he had let himself get distracted so easily.

"That's fine. Remus my friend are you feeling alright?" Kingsley leaned against the door frame and eyed him carefully. "Was it a rough transformation?" Remus was about to tell him no, but then he realized that it was partially true and easier to explain that what was really going on in his personal life.

"You could say that" he said with a nod but not wanting to go into any more detail he offered up some other information. "Did you hear that Harry finally asked Miss Weasley to marry him?" Kingsley laughed and nodded his head.

"That was all the Auror department could talk about this morning. " Remus smiled at that but couldn't find it in himself to laugh, he was still angry about what happened last night, and not just the fact that she had been with someone else but how he had reacted to it.

"…better get going, I'll see you later." He looked up in time to see Kingsley turn and head from his office. He hadn't even heard what he had said, and hoped it wasn't anything important.

I'm too old for this; I'm too old for her.

**Stupid Human, Dora wasn't too young for us, what's a few more years. **

Remus sat back in his chair again and sighed; as much as the idea appealed to him he couldn't bring himself to admit that he wanted more from her, though apparently he was more than alright with stealing a kiss when the opportunity arose. He growled in frustration and leaned back over his desk reaching for his quill. What he needed to do was focus on work, and that's what he intended to do.

* * *

><p>Three nonstop days of working and still Hermione couldn't get that one word out of her head; he had called her a whore. Even now sitting at her desk she could still feel herself getting increasingly angry as she relived that part of the conversation and broke the quill that she had been holding in her hand. She let out a cry of frustration and stood up from her desk. She was supposed to have Monday and Tuesday off, but she had come in anyway and now she was even further ahead on everything. She grabbed her purse from the floor and headed out of her office.<p>

"Alice, I'm leaving, if you guys need anything just Floo me at home okay?" She didn't stop as she walked through the small office and headed out to the lobby of the Ministry glad that there was a fireplace free and she walked straight in and then came out in her living room.

She flung her purse on her desk as she made her way to her bedroom stripping off her work clothes and leaving them unceremoniously in a pile on the floor, changing into a pair of sleep pants and a tank top, so what if it was 3 in the afternoon on a Wednesday. She needed a break from work, but she still needed to make sure that she had something to occupy her thoughts, if she spent one more moment thinking about the argument she and Remus had had Sunday evening, she wouldn't be held accountable for her actions.

After making a quick phone call leaving a message for Dean to come over if he had any free time today, she settled in on her sofa after picking out a movie that wasn't a romance, she decided to go with a classic, Jurassic Park. It was perfect, loud noises and people dying; hopefully it would do just the trick. She curled up into a small ball wrapped in a blanket focusing on the screen, though the last thing she really remembered seeing was near the beginning when they get to see the Dinosaurs for the first time.

She woke up to the sound of a T-Rex roaring and when she opened her eyes she saw that the movie was over. She frowned and went to move but realized that she hardly could because she had been in the same position for over an hour.

"I haven't seen this movie in ages." She jerked up and looked over to see Dean sitting on the sofa with her; she took a deep breath and laughed lightly.

"When did you get here?" She asked finally sitting up and stretching.

"About 40 minutes ago, can I borrow it; I only got to see the last bit." She nodded and then shifted her position and tucked herself against his side and rested her head on his shoulder. He rested his arm over hers and rested his chin on top of her head.

"What's going on?" He asked. She figured that he would since her message had gone something like this: _Hey Dean, it's Hermione, I don't know if you are working right now or not, or if you can get a way for a little bit. Things are complicated and I could really use someone to talk to, but I don't want to bother you either. Ugh, If you want to come over my Floo is open…_

"Everything got really complicated really fast." She said with a sigh.

"Does this have anything to do with Professor Lupin?" She chuckled a bit, finding it funny that people still called him that sometimes.

"What makes you think it has anything to do with Remus?" She looked up at him when she felt his chest rumbled slightly. He looked amused almost.

"Well if the look he gave me the other morning was any indication, he's got a thing for you and really didn't like that I had been with you."

"Was it that obvious?" she asked sitting up straight, but pulling her legs underneath her as she moved so that she was facing him.

"It was to me, and now I am sure that you have feelings for him too." Hermione watched him carefully a guilty expression on her face and then she just unloaded everything on him, starting from their first shared kiss and pretty much everything after that.

"I just couldn't believe that he would call me that, I mean can you believe it, me a whore?" She said feeling more angry and upset than she had before, but this time she didn't fight back the tears, she let them well up and fall down her cheeks.

"He was just upset, granted he still shouldn't have called you that, but I suppose I can understand. If there was a girl I liked, but was too scared to approach was sharing herself with someone else, it would really bother me." She looked at him and sighed, she was still confused.

"But why is he so scared? He's known me forever, and it feels right when we close, better than anything else I've ever felt before." She winced, "Sorry."

He held a hand up and waved it "You don't need to apologize, I think it's good that you've found that, I'm just sorry it's not working out so well for you right now." He must have seen the questioning look on her face because then he added, "I'm not harboring any secret feelings for you I promise. We are friends, no matter what benefits we share, and I'll be there for you if you need me." It felt good to hear that though she didn't feel as relieved as she should, but she was sure it had something to do with what she was about to say,

"I've been giving it allot of thought, and if I want to fix things with Remus and hope for a chance with him, we can't keep sleeping with each other." She watched him carefully waiting for the look of disappointment to spread across his face. He took a minute and then nodded.

"Okay, but we can still hang out right?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course" Hermione said smiling for the first time since they started talking as she reached out and hugged him. "I still want to be friends." She said as she pulled back.

"Good, though I'll admit that I'm going to miss the sex part," She laughed when she saw the look on his face, it was somewhat serious yet playful at the same time.

"Me too," she said honestly, "But I think it's the only way. It probably wasn't fair of me to put you in that position when I had real feelings for someone else." Her eyes widened and again she felt as though she had out her foot in her mouth. "Sorr..."

"Don't!" He said clapping his hand over her mouth chuckling. "I know what you mean, no more apologies. Now we just have to figure out what you are going to do."

"What I'm going to do?"

"Yeah, how is Hermione Granger going to get her man?"

"That's a really good question, and for once I'm not sure I have the answer." She said with a frown as she shrugged her shoulders, "Got any ideas?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure she isn't going to care if we come over?"<p>

"Harry, I told her we would come over Friday night and she offered to make dinner, she isn't going to care." Ginny pulled her shirt over her head and then ran her hands through her hair. The couple had been spending most of their time together, and since Harry was currently staying at Grimmauld Place with Ron, it gave them both a chance to spend some real alone time together.

"Has she said anything to you?" Harry asked pulling his pants on and then his glasses.

"Not a word, and if we are going to find out what happened we are going to have to be subtle about it." Ginny knew that if they wanted to know what really happened between Remus and Hermione they would have to ease into the topic. "You can't just come right out and ask her about it."

"Well I'll leave that to you then; I'll just sit back and take it all in."

* * *

><p>"You guys are late" Hermione said as she walked out of her kitchen to see two of her best friends come in through the Floo. She looked at them for a moment and grinned, they both looked a little flushed and she figured they had a fun reason for being late. "But I suppose I can let it slide. Come on, dinner's on the table."<p>

"Gods it smells good in here." Harry said as they got into the kitchen "Did you make this?" He asked as he took a seat after pulling out Ginny's chair.

"No, I ordered in from that Italian place a couple blocks over from The Leakey Cauldron." Hermione said, "Wine?" Ginny shook her head but Harry nodded.

"So we wanted to come over and let you know that we have set a date." Hermione almost choked on her pasta.

"Already?" she asked.

"Yeah we didn't want to wait too long, anyway, it's going to be New Years Eve."

"But that's only two months away." They couldn't be serious, two months was almost no time at all, and they were probably just joking with her.

"Yeah, but we've talked with Molly and we are going to do it in the backyard just like Bill and Fleur only smaller, just friends and family." Harry smiled, in fact he just beamed. He couldn't have looked happier.

"Yeah and be ready for a silver dress because that's what I've got in mind, and lots of candles" Ginny added, "You and Luna are going to looks great."

They spent the next two hours talking about wedding stuff. Harry was going to have Ron be his best man and Remus as his second groomsmen, and so on Ginny's side that left Hermione as her maid of honor and Luna as her second bridesmaid. Molly had offered to make the food of course, and it seemed that everyone else in the family had offered their help if it was needed. The only big question that Ginny had for her was about the Invitations. She wanted something homemade yet antique looking, and since no one knew more spells than Hermione she had asked her to help.

Before they left that night, Hermione had a mock up of what she wanted her invitation to look like and then offered to send them all out. "Just send me a list of everyone that's invited and I will get them out soon." She said as Ginny practically bounced in her chair. Harry watched her with this loving look on her face. Hermione looked from one to the other and wondered if what they had was out there for everyone. Why couldn't she have that?

"So we should probably get together with Luna and go looking for dresses soon, how about next weekend?"

"Sounds good to me, are the guys going to go get dress robes or will you do the tux thing Harry?" She hadn't even thought about that, which way he would go.

"Dress robes and I can see if we can get the guys together while the girls are out."

" See everything is coming together, it's going to be great." Ginny got that starry look in her eyes and Hermione couldn't help but smile at her.

"We should probably get going, your Mum will want to see a copy of the invitation and then we can let her know to send the list to Hermione." Ginny nodded but didn't make a move to leave the table and Harry lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Hermione, what really happened the other night?" If Harry had been drinking something he would have choked for sure.

"Subtle" he muttered looking over at his fiancé.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened between you and Remus? It had to have been pretty bad since you didn't stay over." Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"We exchanged some words, allot of them not very pleasant, and I just left."

"Well what did you guys say, what happened?"

"I'm not going to give you any details." Hermione said shaking head "We have some things to figure out, and until then I'm going to just keep it to myself." Ginny was about to argue but Harry spoke.

"Fair enough, just know that we are here for you if you need us." He stood up and held a hand out for Ginny. Hermione walked them to the Floo and watched as they disappeared and then headed into the kitchen to clean up, her thoughts drifting to Remus and if maybe one day he would look at her the way Harry looked at Ginny.

* * *

><p>"'ight Mum" Teddy said reaching up toward his mothers picture, Remus smiled, glad that he had gotten into this habit; it was something that he had worried about after the war and Dora's death. Teddy turned around and gave his father a hug as well before he sank down into his bed and under his covers waiting for the story that he had been having read to him every night. Remus was starting to get tired of reading the three little pigs night after night, but Teddy loved it so what was he to do? As per usual though, they didn't get to the end of the story before he fell asleep.<p>

He left Teddy's room waving his wand making sure all the lights were out and the doors were locked before he traveled the short distance down the hall to his bedroom. He didn't know if it was a bad thing or not, but he still had everything just the way Dora had left it on her bedside table. He glanced down at his own bedside table at his picture of Dora and sighed.

"What should I do?" He asked unbuttoning the top button of his shirt while slipping his shoes off of his feet. He sat back on the bed and wondered what this conversation would be like if she were here to help.

"What should I do?"

"_You should be happy." _

"But how do I just forget about you and our marriage and move on?"

"_No one wants you to forget about me or our marriage, not me and least of all Hermione. She understands."_

"She's too young for me."

"_Remus, honestly you said that same thing about me and look how well that turned out." _

"She's allot younger than you though, people wouldn't like it."

"_She's not going to care, she's one of the most sincere and honest people I ever met. She cares for you, all you have to do is let her." _

"And then there's the whole Werewolf thing, how would she handle that?"

"_Possibly like she's been handling it since she was 13 years old?"_

"It will be different, you know what I mean."

"_It might take some time, but she won't hold that against you, and knowing Hermione she probably already knows what happens around the full moon ." _

"I still love you."

"_I love you too, but I'm gone, and it's alright for you to open your heart to someone else. I want you and Teddy to be happy. She's wonderful with both of you." _

Remus was pretty sure that's exactly how the conversation would have gone, he would throw out every excuse he could think of, the same ones he had used with her, and she would tell him why they didn't matter. He would ignore her points and move onto the next one until he got to the last one, the most important one. He still loved her. It was hard to deal with that fact, and was it alright to embrace feelings for someone else when you still loved your dead wife? And was still loving your dead wife the same as being in love with her? And would there be room for Hermione that way? Would he have enough left to give her everything she deserved.

"How do I let myself have what I want?" He muttered to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted off into an unease sleep, his mind still trying to figure out how to let himself let her in.

* * *

><p>*Don't Forget To Review!*<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I bow down to JK and her amazing talent.

Note To The Readers: Firstly I would like to apologize for the long delay, I had planned to get this up much sooner, but life as we all know will get in the way and change your plans at the last minute. I hope to make it up to you all, and in doing so I am going to try and get a chapter up every week. Also I have no re-loaded this story and changed out the Thanksgiving with Remembrance Day, which as I looked up is celebrated around Nov. 11th, as a way to remember all those who died in World War One. Sorry for that huge over site, it is an American Holiday and just snuck right in there!

* * *

><p>"So you really aren't coming to the Burrow for Remembrance Day this year?" Hermione looked over the racks of dresses at Ginny and shrugged her shoulders. "It will be so weird; you've been with us for Remembrance Day since forever."<p>

"I'm sure you guys will be fine without me, besides my parents said it was really important" It wasn't a total lie, her parents had asked her to come for Remembrance Day dinner, like they did every year only this year she didn't decline and say that she would be there for Christmas. They had been delighted really, but she didn't have the heart to admit to anyone other than Dean that she just needed a break from Remus for a little while. It might not have been the best thing to do but it was the only thing she could think to do. Dean didn't say anything against her plan but let her know that he was around to talk.

"Well they certainly won't be short a person" Luna said as she drifted down the aisle that Hermione was standing in. She glanced back over at Ginny who shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean Luna?" Hermione asked turning her attention back to her.

"Well I'll be there as well, so if you don't go it will be the same as always right?" She asked sliding a peach colored dress from the rack and holding for them both to see as Ginny joined them.

"No" Ginny said no hesitation at all in her voice.

Hermione wasn't sure how to ask why she was going to the Burrow for dinner and wasn't sure how to phrase it in a way that didn't sound bad. She chuckled when Luna frowned at Ginny before putting the dress back on the rack and pulling out a tangerine colored one with a rather large bow on the back. "This one?" Hermione shook her head, and wondered how in the world she could pick out such horrible dresses.

"I don't think so, nothing with bows" Ginny said "And what I have in mind for the ceremony, I think you guys need to be in silver. And what do you mean you are coming to the Burrow for Remembrance Day, when did Mum invite you?" Leave it to Ginny to just out right ask what had been on her mind for the past few minutes.

"Oh she didn't" Luna said simply turning around and heading toward the section that had some silver dresses. Hermione tried to stop from laughing but the look on Ginny's face really didn't help.

"Okay, so did you invite yourself?" Ginny asked grabbing Hermione's arm as they headed to her.

"No, Ron asked me." She was glad that she wasn't holding anything because she probably would have dropped it.

"How long have you two been…" Ginny trailed off her hands trying to finish the sentence for her.

"Six months give or take." Luna didn't even look up as she spoke instead she was flipping through the dresses, like she had just said the sky is blue.

"Six months!" Ginny said her eyes wide "Are you serious? Why are we just hearing about this now?"

Hermione saw Luna sigh as she turned to face the pair of them. "Well it didn't really start off the way most relationships do, we were both plastered at a pub one night and we got more than carried away with each other at my flat." She shrugged her shoulders "We were both embarrassed about it, but we got together for lunch a few days after that, and things just sort of progressed from there."

"Well I think it's great" Hermione said "As long as you guys are happy." She said looking at Luna who smiled lightly and nodded her head.

"Six months! I still can't believe you guys kept it a secret for so long." Hermione watched Luna for a moment, she had a feeling about the reason she had been alright with keeping it quiet. After Hermione dated Ron and they realized they were better off as friends, He sort of went from girl to girl never staying with one for more than a week or two at most.

"Leave her along Ginny," Hermione said "Your Mum is going to be bad enough when she comes for dinner."

"Alright, no more questions," Ginny said with a sigh as she handed them both a handful of dresses ushering them into their respective dressing rooms. "Try those on, and come out so that we can see them all."

"Are you sure these silver dresses aren't going to clash with my hair?" Luna asked after she slid the curtain closed.

"I'm sure it will be fine." And even though Hermione couldn't see Ginny's face, she heard the doubt in her voice.

As it turns out the silver was flattering for both of them. It just took over an hour of pulling on dress after dress on before they found the one, a strapless almost silk like dress that hugged their curves nicely, and flared out slightly near the bottom that would essentially skim the ground as they walked. Hermione didn't even mind the price when she saw how lovely the dress seemed to fit her. They were also pleased when the sales Lady came up to them to set the dresses aside for Luna and Hermione, offering to show Ginny to the wedding dresses, but when she found out the Harry Potter was her fiancé, she promised them all a discount, saying it was the least she could do for Harry Potter.

It took way too long to get the sales girl to leave after that though, Hermione had to use her serious voice and insist that this was going to be personal thing and that when they found what they were looking for then they would call her back.

"You certainly do have a way with people Hermione" Luna said as she sat down on one of the chairs near the rather large dressing area. Hermione couldn't help but laugh but when she saw the girl come back out of the corner of her eye she turned with a frown about to say something, but say a small tray in her hands.

"Compliments of the house" she said setting it down and then backed out smiling.

"What is it?" Ginny asked not able to pull her head up from the rack of dresses before her.

"Champagne anyone?" Hermione asked turning around with a bottle in her hand.

"Seriously?"

"This whole being married to Harry Potter is going to be even more awesome than I thought," Ginny said walking toward her friends and reaching for a glass.

"And we both know you don't meant that because of the added perks" Hermione said pouring them each a glass. "Cheers" she said holding her glass up and the three friends clinked their glasses together.

"So Ginny were you and Harry able to save yourself for your Wedding night?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice that Hermione remembered so well from school.

"Yeah right" Ginny said rolling her eyes. "After the war we took things slow, we wanted to adjust and have time to mourn, but when we hit the six month mark, and he met me for a Hogsmeade weekend, and apparated us away, and we haven't been able to keep our hands off each other since." Hermione couldn't help but study her friends face as she spoke, there was a light smile that definitely reached her eyes, the mark of a true smile, and her face looked completely content. "He's absolutely perfect."

"No one is perfect Gin." Hermione said not able to stop herself.

"Well I know that, but he is perfect for me, we just fit together so well." Hermione made a face at her and held her hand up.

"Too much info Gin," she said jokingly.

"Well I didn't mean that but it certainly applies. We both seem to just know what the other wants, in bed and out. It's really nice to have that connection, like I don't particularly care for oral, but I don't mind giving it and that doesn't seem to bother Harry at all." Ginny said grabbing a dress and heading for the dressing room.

"You don't like it?" Luna asked flipping through the dresses as well, "It might be my favorite part, Ron is quite enthusiastic about it, he joked once that he likes to eat." Luna laughed lightly when she spoke and Hermione did her best not to laugh out loud, sadly she knew that about Ron, and now that they were back to best friends, she wished she could erase that from her brain. "And of course he is very responsive when I return the favor, though he's rather large and I can't put him all in my mouth."

Sometimes the conversations girls ended up having together were a little surreal, here they were trying on clothes and talks about sex. Hermione didn't grow up with a sister and it wasn't until she went to Hogwarts that she got this extended family and she was glad that she had this.

"I did not need to know that about my brother, but thanks." Ginny said coming out wearing a strange look on her face, "This dress is awful" and with that she turned around and went back while Hermione handed her another one to try on.

"I think you and Remus will be rather explosive when you finally go to bed together." Hermione nearly dropped her glass on the floor. She had not been expecting that, or anything close to it. Ginny pulled the curtain back clad in her bra and panties her mouth wide open. "Well I'm serious, you two have so much in common but you've both also got a temper which will probably work in your favor in the bedroom." Everyone was quiet for a moment as Luna looked from Hermione to Ginny and then back to Hermione "What did I miss?"

"I wish I could tell you." Ginny said looking at Hermione with a pointed look.

"Ginny I really don't want to talk about it." She shook her head and ushered Ginny back toward the dressing room. "Just leave it and go try on some dresses." Ginny reluctantly went through the curtain.

"I can't wait for you two to work things out." Luna said thoughtfully.

"That makes two of us, and this dress isn't right either" she said "Hand me another?" Luna got up and walked one over to her.

"After what he called me we may never know" she had meant to say it lower, and to herself but they both heard. Luna looked at her curiously and Ginny shot her head out from behind the curtain.

"What did he call you?" Ginny practically demanded. Hermione sighed and figure it couldn't hurt to share this story with them, so she explained what happened between herself and Remus when they were at the Burrow two weeks ago.

"And when I told him that it shouldn't matter to him since he had made it clear he didn't want to be with me he asked if that gave me the right to whore myself out."

"He did not say that" Ginny said frowning.

"It's not like you were with multiple people, he is over reacting." Luna said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and while Hermione wanted to jump on the bandwagon with her but she couldn't.

"You think he's got a point don't you?" Ginny asked her eyes wide.

"Not exactly" she said shaking her head. "It's more that I feel guilty." Her friends looked at her with wide eyes. "I was up front with Dean and everything, but every time we were together I was thinking of Remus, I wanted Remus, and if I really wanted him I should have just dealt with it, and waited, given us time to figure things out but I didn't. I think he has every right to be mad."

She had only thought this to herself she hadn't even admit this much to Dean in their many conversations, but it felt good to say it now, like having a burden lifted from her chest. Her friends all had supportive things to say of course, each one believing that they would be able to work it out in the end. Hermione loved that they were so genuine and just took them at their words, and then they all focused on finding Ginny a dress and of course it just happened to be the last dress that she tried on. It was perfect and her bridesmaids were sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone what it looked like.

After they had their dresses wrapped and sent to their respective houses, they headed out to dinner, but Hermione couldn't take her mind off of Remus, she really felt like she had messed things up and she had no idea how to fix it.

* * *

><p>"So this shouldn't take too long, we are going to keep it simple" Harry said as they walked into Modern Wizard Robes, "Ginny told me they settled on Silver for the Bridesmaids, so we will need some accent color or something, at least that's what Ginny asked me to do."<p>

"Asked or told?" Ron asked with a grin.

"I would venture she told him, but he doesn't want us to know that." Remus said chuckling.

"Despite that, I want to make her happy, so we need to get to work." Harry nodded lightly and then went to speak with the assistant who had been assigned to his small party. Harry described exactly what he wanted and within five minutes they were all standing there dressed in black dress robes, Harry having a satin handkerchief folded in his pocket while the other two had no handkerchief but had a delicate silver design embedded in their vests.

"Ginny is going to be so mad" Ron said grinning from ear to ear "Luna told me that they were looking for dresses for almost three hours before they found what they wanted, we've been here for ten minutes and we are done." Remus nodded and glanced at the price tag and inwardly winced, but then realized that it was an old reflex, he was in the best shape of his life physically and financially. He would be able to buy this without worrying how he would put food on the table for the next month.

"We'll take these" Harry said receiving a nod from the assistant before he disappeared back to the front to get the paper work in order. "And did you say Luna?" All three were changing back into their Muggle clothes.

"Oh yeah" Ron said with a nod pulling his shirt on over his head pointing out the face that his ears had gone red. "I guess I should tell you guys, we've been seeing each other for a little while now."

"Is she your mystery guest to Remembrance Day?" Harry asked pulling his shoes on. Remus didn't ask any questions, not really wanting to talk about relationships at the moment.

"Yeah she is, apparently Ginny and Hermione were pretty surprised." Remus couldn't stop his head from snapping in Ron's direction when he mentioned her name. "Surprised but supportive."

"Of course they are going to be supportive" Remus said adjusting the collar of his shirt. "Now where is this place we are going for dinner?" He asked desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Well the place I wanted to go was closed, so I thought we could just pop over to Three Broom Sticks." They all agreed and after paying for their things and making sure they would be sent to their homes they all disappeared.

"I love this place" Ron muttered in between stuffing bite after bite in his mouth. Remus held back a chuckle and Harry just rolled his eyes.

"You love any place with good food." Remus nodded his head in agreement as he took a long swig from his glass. "So I have the Honeymoon all planned out, we are going to start off with a cruise and then spend a few days in Hawaii" Ron's jaw dropped.

"You are going to spend a fortune" he said and Remus chuckled.

"It will be completely worth it" Harry said with a grin. "I got a sneak peak of some of what Ginny plans to wear while we are there. Her bathing suit is…"

"That's my baby sister, I really don't need to hear that." Ron said making a face.

"I bet he's had to put up with plenty of stories from you over the years." Remus pointed out, though he really didn't want to think much about relationships.

"Yeah but Harry never really minded, not until Hermione." Harry gave Ron a look that he missed before looking at Remus who had tensed at the mention of Hermione "After we slept together the first time Harry had to hit me with a silencing charm because I wouldn't stop talking about how fantastic a shag she was." Ron finally looked up from his plate and saw that Harry was shaking his head at him. Confused he looked over at Remus he had a horribly irritated look on his face. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, we just shouldn't talk about Hermione right now, or girls. We should talk about Quidditch or something."

"Why can't we talk about Hermione?"

Harry glanced over at Remus and then back at Ron not sure what he should say and was hoping that Remus would give something away but really he looked as though he was fighting with himself not to slug Ron for his comments about shagging Hermione.

"No way, you and Mione?" Ron said his eyes wide as he looked at Remus. "I never thought you two would come around." He grinned for a moment and when he noticed he was the only one smiling he frowned and shook his head. "You guys aren't together?"

"No we are not." Remus said straightening up in his chair.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Harry almost choked when Ron said that, at the same time trying not to laugh.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't really want to see it at first, but you two are perfect for each other, almost sickeningly perfect." When Remus shook his head about to counter that Ron continued "Don't waste your breath, no one reads as much as the two of you, you can both be quite which usually leads to something scary, and you both have a temper. I'm really surprised that you guys haven't gotten together yet." The expression on Remus' face changed momentarily and for once Ron caught it. "But you've kissed."

"How on earth did you know that?" Harry asked, he had seen Ron do some amazing things in his time, but to catch on to something so quickly, well that wasn't like him at all.

"You can tell by the look on his face." Ron said motioning with his hand. "So what happened?" Remus took a deep breath and then started in on what had happened, normally he kept all of this to himself, but with everything staying bottled up, and not sure how to get what he wanted. Maybe talking to her best friends would help.

"Bloody hell…" Ron let out breath as he sat back when Remus finished telling his story. "You're lucky all she did was slap you."

"Ron's right." Harry said. "Merlin I can't believe you said that."

"Well what would you have done?" It was a dumb question really, he knew he shouldn't have said it, he was just overcome with emotion, mainly jealousy.

"And you haven't talked to her in two weeks?" Harry asked.

"No and I haven't even tried, I have no idea where to start."

"Do you want her?" Ron asked and then grinned shaking her head "I don't just mean that, I mean like in the long term?"

Remus thought for a moment, there were a lot of things to consider but after his inner conversations and his fake conversation with Dora. There wasn't any real reason not to try to have a relationship with Dora, none at all. "Yeah I do." He said thoughtfully feeling as though a weight had been lifted by just admitting it to Harry and Ron.

"Well then I think we can help." Ron said with an evil grin. "But you are going to have to apologize."

"Right, this is what we are going to do…" Harry said leaning on the table and speaking in a low voice.

* * *

><p>"So why did Ron and Harry say to meet them here?" Hermione asked trying her best to fight off a yawn. They had been out for most of the day and she really wanted to was to go home and take a long hot bath and get into bed.<p>

"I'm not really sure to be honest, they just sent a note and asked that we meet them here for a drink." Ginny said. "I think he just missed me." Luna said nothing but pushed the door open to the Three Broom Sticks and scanned the place.

"Over in the corner" she said catching site of Ron's red hair. As they started to walk Hermione finally let herself look over toward their table and almost stopped dead in her tracks. Ginny caught the hesitation and looked at her confused before looking back at the table.

"I'll kill him." Ginny muttered under her breath shooting Harry and rare angry look.

"I'll pay for this later, so this had better work" Harry said under his breath to Remus as the girls reached the table. Ron held a chair out for Luna to sit and Harry did the same catching a whisper from Ginny and wincing.

"I think I'll just go" Hermione said glancing at her friends too tired to be angry, but she certainly didn't have enough energy to deal with this right now.

"You can't even stay for one drink?" Ron asked looking up at her with that innocent we didn't do anything look plastered all over his face. She sighed and shook her head.

"No I'm just going to go home." She turned and headed back out of the Three Broom Sticks, and just as she was about to get out of the way of all of the foot traffic and apparate home, she felt a hand on her arm. She cursed herself, she hadn't even heard him behind her.

"Please don't go just because I'm here." She turned around to look at him and at the same time he let his hand slid off of her arm.

"I wouldn't think you'd be comfortable with a whore at the table" she said crossing her arms over her chest. She could be handling this situation better but really she just didn't want to, seeing him here just brought back a rush of angry feelings from their last encounter. He sighed and reached up running his hands through his hair.

"You have no idea how sorry I am about that, it was the worst possible thing to say and I really didn't mean it." He watched her carefully not sure how she would take that. She raised an eyebrow.

"Then why say it, I told you that it was nothing, that it didn't mean anything, but you just wouldn't listen."

"I wish you could understand what I was feeling at the time." Hermione made a move to say something but he cut her off "You were there, and then we were kissing, and you have no idea how wonderful it felt for me to have you that close, to feel you respond to my touch, and then to have it all ripped away when I smelled his scent. I was over whelmed." He paused for a moment and watched her chest rise and fall her breath a little quicker than normal."

"Remus, we have got to figure out what we want, and then figure out how to make things work." She let her arms fall slightly into a more relaxed position.

"I want us, I want you, I just, I worry that I won't be enough." She closed the short distance between them and reached out taking his hand.

"That's for me to decide, and you know I don't jump into things lightly."

"What about…"

"That wasn't the best decision, though it was mine to make, and I put a stop to it but we are friends." She said watching him carefully. His nose flared slightly but he nodded his head. "We just need to take this slow." Remus shifted closer to her reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "And I think we should write letters to each other."

"Letters?" He asked letting his hand rest along her neck his thumb sliding along her jaw. She swallowed hard and nodded. "Why letters?"

"Because if we spend time together like this, slow is not going to happen." She said her eyes closed her tongue darting out to moisten her lips.

"What exactly do you think is going to happen?" he asked leaning in to whisper against her ear. She reached out and clutched his shirt in a tight grip.

"All things naughty" she said stepping back just as he was about to claim her lips. "And as much fun as that is going to be, I really don't want to rush that with you. I want it to be right, and for the right reasons." She knew that it probably sounded bad, particularly after her arrangement with Dean.

"Why would you worry about that when you were do open with your friend" He asked, not sounding upset but honestly confused.

She smiled at him and took another step back, she really didn't trust herself to be that close to him. "This is different, whatever we have, it's different, lasting, and I don't want to do anything to ruin that. So letters, for now."

He nodded, feeling as though he understood what she meant now, they had a future in her eyes and that meant allot. "I can do that." He said stepping forward and leaning in to kiss her cheek, it took all of his willpower not to crash his lips against hers. "I want this to work."

"Me too Remus, me too." Hermione said with a smile on her face as she disappeared.

* * *

><p>*Don't Forget To Review*<p>

**If you would like to see the dresses just let me know**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I bow down to JK and her amazing talent.

Note To The Readers: I am sorry it has taken me so long to get a post up, and I am also sorry that this one is shorter than all of the others. I was going to go in one direction, then changed my mind and went with the letter thing. It's a little rough but I have never done anything like it before, so bare with me. I have been thinking about getting a Beta, anyone out there want to Volunteer? I will try to post more often, hopefully I won't go another month in between!

* * *

><p>Being Ginny's Maid of Honor meant that not only did she have to help decorate for the wedding, help with the invitations, but she was also helping to plan her bachelorette party. She had talked with Ginny about what she wanted, and then they both agreed to have it early not the night before the wedding, that way they could have all the fun they wanted and not have to worry about looking great the following day. The guest list was the easy part, herself, Ginny, Luna, Audrey, Fleur and Angelina. Everyone was bringing gifts, mostly for the wedding night, Hermione had spoken with a specialty bakery about an erotic cake, and Fleur and Angelina were bringing the food, and Luna had offered to help her with the decorations. So all in all she was done planning, all of the girls were staying at Hermione's, that way if anyone had too much to drink they didn't have to try and get home."<p>

"If the guys are smart, they are doing their stag night early as well." She hadn't spoken to any of the guys, her last few days of work had been crazy, more paperwork and presentations. It had been crazy, and she was starting to wonder if she was going to hear from Remus again, his first letter had been a little formal, sort of like an opening statement, he filled her in on everything he was doing at work, and told her all about Teddy and there was only a small paragraph at the end reminding her that he was sorry for over reacting that he really wanted to work things out and that most importantly, he missed her.

But that had been over a week ago and he had yet to write back. She knew though that he was probably just as busy as she was, what with the Holidays coming up, everyone was trying to get things done, or to a good stopping point before they all headed off for their Christmas Holidays.

She had opted out of the weekly lunch at the Burrow to enjoy her only day off this week. Hermione had her hair pulled back into a bun, and was still in her pajama's even though it was three in the afternoon. For the first time in about ten days she was finally able to completely relax. That was until she heard a tapping at her window. She pulled herself up with a groan and slid the window open shivering at the cold air that blew inside.

"Well hello there" she said running her hand underneath the owls chin before taking the letter from him. The owl didn't hesitate before he flew across the room and perched just above her fireplace and hooted contently.

Hermione glanced down at the letter and saw that she recognized the handwriting as Remus' before she settled down in her arm chair and bit her lip as she slid the letter open.

_My Hermione,_

_I am sorry it has taken me so long to write back, I am sure you know how busy things can get at the Ministry around this time of year. And I've just found out that my trip for the New Year has been canceled, it seems that everyone is going to come here instead, so I won't have to leave Teddy for another week long trip. _

_Teddy keeps asking about you wants to know where his Miney is. I've told him that you are just as busy as I am at work, and that you miss him too. He has been working on your Christmas present all week with help from his Gran. You are really going to love it, it was his idea, though it took us a while to figure out what it was he wanted to do, and he also keeps wondering when we are going to put up the tree. Andromeda has already put one up, she said that Teddy talked her into it, said it would be a good surprise for me. He is such a handful, and I can't wait until he starts school. _

_I've thought about you every day since our last encounter. But I still find myself angry when I think about you with another man, his hands on you, his lips on your skin, but then I have to remind myself that it was largely my fault. I was more than jealous that he was able to have you that way, be intimate with you._

_I know that I have put allot of strain on our potential for a relationship but I have been confused and worried every since that first kiss. I can still taste you sometimes, and when I'm around you surrounded by your scent I can literally feel my temperature rise and I find it hard to control myself that much was evident that night at the Weasley's. The feel of you underneath me was surreal and if I hadn't of caught his scent I might have taken you right there on the sofa. _

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and her chest was rising and falling slightly, his other letter hadn't been anything like this. She was so hot, and just at his written words. He must have thought the letter writing was a good way to get his thoughts off his chest, and she was more than happy to keep reading. She shook her shirt for a minute, feeling hot she reached up and rubbed the back of her neck before she looked back down at his letter.

_And as much fun as that would have been, I know I would have lost all composure if I had heard you call out my name while arching underneath me and I don't want our first time, if we ever have one, to be like that. You deserve much more than that and I plan to give you exactly what you deserve. _

_I apologize if I got a little explicit; I just wanted you to know what you do to me. I don't want you to doubt what I feel for you, it goes beyond just how wonderful you are, your charm, your intelligence, your kindness, how wonderful you are with Teddy, but I wanted you to know that I am very attracted to you as well. _

_We both look forward to seeing you at Christmas when we visit the Burrow; Teddy would never forgive me if he didn't get to see his Miney or Harry, until then love._

_Yours,_

_Remus _

How could he possibly think that she didn't like what he had said, it was sweet, honest, and it got to her? She couldn't have imagined a better letter. And being the studious girl that Hermione was, she got up and walked right over to her desk to write him back, to give him a taste of his own medicine and let him know how he makes her feel. She smiled to herself thinking that she would wait and send it to him tomorrow morning, that way he would get it while he was in the office.

* * *

><p>Work had been absolutely crazy for the past week and Remus knew that it would only get worse. With Christmas so close everyone was rushing around trying to make sure they got everything finished. Remus had actually take some time off around Christmas and even saved a week around Harry's wedding, he needed a break and thought that spending that time with Teddy and hopefully Hermione would be just the ticket. He had sent her his second letter yesterday and had yet to receive a response. He was starting to worry that he had put a little too much honesty in his last letter. He hadn't really been thinking while he was writing, he just let the words flow and when he had re-read it he hesitated before he sent it.<p>

"Too late now" he said to himself as he leaned back in his chair and ran his hands over his face.

"You alright Remus?" He looked up to see Harry standing in the door way.

"Of course, this week has just been horrible."

"Tell me about it, we've had more calls this week then all of last month." Harry laughed. "But I am looking forward to the big vacation time coming up. I am glad they let me take so long." He crossed his arms over his chest and then added "I just stopped by to see if you wanted to have lunch today?"

"Sure Harry, at 1 down in the Café?" Harry nodded and ducked at the same time as an owl flew in and dropped Remus' mail on his desk.

"I'll see you later." Harry said with a grin as he strolled out of the office. Remus nodded and then looked down at the letter knowing immediately that it was from Hermione. He would recognize her handwriting anywhere, so neat and precise.

Before unfolding the letter he waved his hand and made sure his office door was shut. He had no idea what was in the letter but he didn't want any interruptions. He took a deep breath and looked down at her words.

_My Dearest Remus_

_I couldn't agree with you more, work has been absolutely crazy. It seems that with the Holidays right around the corner that everyone is doing their best to catch up on late work. Rather annoying really, if they would just take care of assignments as they got them, this wouldn't happen. Maybe I need to come up with a work plan for various departments, just to ensure that build up like this doesn't happen every year._

_I am now extremely excited to see what Teddy is making me for Christmas, he can be very creative when he wants to be and if he has help…well lets just say that I am really looking forward to seeing whatever it is. And of course I will be stopping by the Burrow for Christmas, it's tradition after all. I know that Harry will want to see Teddy as well. And I think that Teddy will be happy to see Victorie, I think they are going to have an interesting relationship. _

_I've been thinking about you as well, just as much as I always have if that tells you anything. To be perfectly honest I don't like the idea of anyone else's hands or lips on me, in fact just thinking about this now I can almost feel your lips against my neck, just like that first kiss. A kiss that made me weak in the knees, a kiss that would have opened the door to anything you wanted. All you would have had to do was ask and I would have done almost anything. _

_That night at the Burrow, on the sofa I was almost sure I was going to get what I wanted, what I've wanted for longer than I am willing to admit. You are so strong Remus in everything you do, your touch, your kiss. You set my skin on fire. _

_Just thinking about you now makes me hot and short of breath. You wouldn't believe how many times I've had to relief the tension myself, all using the few short moments we've shared together. I try not to let my imagination get the best of me, I don't want to ruin any potential surprise. And you don't have to doubt that we will have a first time together, I'm just not sure when it will happen. _

_You have fun at Harry's Stag party tomorrow night and I will see you on Christmas. It's getting late, almost time for dinner, so I will send this to you in the morning. I've got something personal to handle before I go to sleep tonight. _

_Thinking of You_

_Hermione_

Remus let out a low groan as he finished the letter, his witch was going to kill him and he hadn't even set eyes on her in over a week. He shifted in his seat and his eye rolled as he felt the friction he created against his now hard erection. Did she have to end her letter with thinking of you, all he could think about now was what she could have been doing last night while thinking about him. The rest of his day was going to be hard, extremely hard.

* * *

><p>"What's got you in such a good mood?" Hermione looked over at Ginny a smile still on her face and shrugged her shoulders. So far Ginny bachelorette party was allot of fun. Luna had offered to let them have it at her flat. Hermione and Luna had done it up real nice, with decorations and banners and all manner of muggle bachelorette fun. They had games food drinks, everything a girl could want without having to go out.<p>

"If I didn't know any better I'd say she's had sex," Luna said with a smirk as she set down a large trey of fire whiskey shots.

"What in Merlin are all of those shots for?" Hermione said deciding to ignore the sex comment.

"What kind of bachelorette part would this be without a drinking game?" Angelina said rubbing her hands together "And now we are ready for I never."

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Hermione asked looking down at the shots, "I mean we've already had quite a bit."

"Oh come on" Ginny said slurring her words slightly "It's a party just relax."

"Easy for you all to say you can go home to your respective men and have sex" Hermione mumbled in what she thought was a low voice but they all heard her anyway. Sympathetic advice went out to her, and some others said that she just needed to jump in and go for it. But Hermione knew that she couldn't do that, well she didn't want to do that she had been enjoying the letters to much to stop them now.

"You have more self control than I did" Angelina said.

"Tell me about it Bill iz irresistible." Fleur practically purred as she pushed her hair back from her face.

"Percy is quite satisfactory as well" Hermione's eyes widened, it almost sounded like she was trying to defend her relationship but one look at her face and anyone would be able to see that she really meant it.

"Enough guy talk, let's talk drink" Hermione said taking one of the shots and downing it quickly.

* * *

><p><em>My Sweet Hermione,<em>

_Your last letter left me hard for the rest of the day, in fact I am still feeling the effects of your words on me, your words mixed with my memories is doing a number on me. The Stag night party was typical, good food, lots of whiskey, and even a strip club. Everyone else seemed to have a good time and enjoy the entertainment but I could only think about you and the fact that you are the only woman I want to see half naked or naked. No one else. _

_I could spend this letter talking about everything I want to do to you, everything I want to share with your physically but I don't think I can take much more. Instead I am going to dedicate a whole section to writing ever Teddy asks me to tell you:_

_**Miney where you? When I see you? I got a new pet. Moony lives with Gran. **__And just so you know he came up with that all on his own. __**Chrismas soon, presents. **__ He just grinned and took off toward his bedroom. I think that means that he is done for now. _

_I can't wait to see you at Christmas I found the perfect gift for you the other day, I know that you are going to love it. I miss seeing you and while I enjoy writing you letters I can't wait to talk to you in person, brush my hand through your hair, see your smile and hear your laugh. I never realized how much I enjoy those things until I wasn't around them anymore. _

_I'm sorry this letter is going to be short, but I've made a deal with Teddy and we are about to head to the park. Hope you enjoyed your party love._

_Missing You,_

_Remus_

That was the letter waiting on Hermione when she finally got home from her night out with the girls which turned into almost two days. She was glad to have thought to make a hangover potion before getting together with everyone. She couldn't imagine getting home if she had a splitting head ache. She read through the letter three times smiling contently. His words were sweet and the fact that he let Teddy have some input made her happy. This relationship she was hoping for wasn't just with Remus but with Teddy as well.

She wasted no time in writing him back, it was probably a record for her and she couldn't help but smile as she sent the letter out the window.

* * *

><p>"Go on get cleaned up and I will make us some lunch" Remus said giving Teddy a slight push who laughed and headed down the hallway to the bathroom. He headed into the kitchen ready to put together some sandwiches but found a letter sitting on the table. He grinned and leaned against the table as he opened it.<p>

_My Remus,_

_Please tell Teddy that I can't wait to see him and that it won't be until Christmas when we all go to the Burrow. Tell him that I miss him and ask him what kind of pet Moony is, though I have a feeling it's a cute little puppy. _

_I smiling right now at the thought of a small Moony puppy, and my heart is fluttering thinking about my grown Moony. If I thought it was rough before feeling sexually frustrated because of you it is nothing compared to how I have been feeling since we started exchanging letters. You are all I can think about most of the time. _

_At the party everyone started talking about how sexually pleasing their men where and I proceeded to get a lot of unsolicited advice and got drunk. _

_I'm starting to think maybe the first time we see each other shouldn't be when we all get together at the Burrow. If we wait until then I may make a completely full of myself in front of my extended family and all the children. And we wouldn't want that would we? We could get caught up in the moment and end up having sex against the wall on the stair case. _

_Did I tell you that's been a reoccurring dream of mine, we get together for Christmas like we planned and the heat between us is insane, we ended up going up stairs to check on Teddy who was taking a nap and before we hit the top floor your tongue is massaging mine and my legs are around your waist my skirt hiked up panties pushed aside and you are buried deep inside me. _

_And as appealing as that is to me, now and any time I think about that's now how I want the first time to go. So I propose that we get together middle of this week, spend some time together that way it won't be so bad when we get together at the Burrow. No sex of course, at least not yet. _

_I miss you Remus, let me know what you think. _

_Wanting To Kiss You_

_Hermione_

His eyes reread the same paragraph multiple times before he felt a tugging on his pants. Teddy was looking up at him with big eyes.

"Lunch?"

He moved through the kitchen Teddy chattering behind him but his mind glued to one image, the one Hermione had painted in her letter. She was probably right, and so he would agree to see her, in fact he was going to arrange for Andromeda to keep Teddy for the night so that they could be alone, so that whatever happened, no little eyes would walk in on them.

* * *

><p>**Please Review**<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I bow down to JK and her awesomeness.

Note To The Reader: My most sincerest apologies for such a long delay in posting. Apparently I have been thinking too hard about where I want this to go and how. So I am going to try a new approach and hopefully you all will still continue to enjoy it. I apologize for any mistakes, they are of course my own and there is no one to blame but me. Read and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Well don't you look nice." Hermione gasped and spun around to find Harry standing in her living room.<p>

"Harry!" she said her hand over her heart, "You are lucky I didn't hex you, what are you doing here unannounced?" Hermione ran her hand through her straightened hair and looked at her best friend pointedly.

"Well it's getting close to Christmas, and we haven't seen allot of you, I thought I would just pop over and make sure you were still planning on coming over to the Burrow for Christmas?"

"Honestly Harry you know how busy the Ministry is right now and of course I am going to be there, why wouldn't I?" She straightened her short sleeved blouse along with her loose skirt.

"Well we weren't sure. But back to why you look so nice, where ya going?" He asked grinning. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

"None of your business, now you are welcome to hang out in my flat, but I was just on my way out." She said grabbing her purse.

"Why won't you tell me where you are going? You aren't going to visit a certain Werewolf we both know would you?" Hermione stopped mid-step to her fire place and turned around to look at Harry eyebrow raised.

"Why?"

"Well I am watching Teddy for the night, and Remus wouldn't tell me what he was up to." Harry chuckled and held his hands up. "Have fun Hermione." Harry said walking past her and right into her Floo smirking at her as he disappeared into the flames.

Well so much for keeping this little rendezvous between the two of them, she thought to herself. At least Harry would more than likely only share the news with Ginny. Hermione took a deep breath and grabbed some Floo powder herself and in a split second she appeared in Remus' living room.

He was there waiting for her, he looked calm and nervous at the same time. They stood there for a minute taking each other in. He looked comfortable wearing dark khaki pants and a simple white button down shirt. Her eye floated up to his and she bit her lower lip when she saw him grin.

"You look lovely Hermione." He broke the silence and moved forward taking her purse from her and setting it on the mantle before pulling her into a tight embrace. She felt him take a deep breath and she sagged into him burying her face into his neck. "I've missed you."

In this moment, she couldn't imagine anything better than this, locked in his embrace his soft voice in her ear. They lingered together for a moment before he pulled back placing a soft kiss against her cheek.

"I've made us a little something to eat." Hermione nodded and then slipped her hand in his before they walked through the house to the kitchen. Her eyes lit up though at the sight before her. The kitchen table was gone. The lights were out and there were candles floating in the air surrounding a small picnic set up on the floor. "Nothing fancy but I thought it might be nice."

"Not fancy, Remus this is perfect" she said looking up at him a smile on her face. More like romantic she thought to herself but really she didn't want to jump the gun. Though the way he was looking at her from across their small picnic all she wanted to do was jump the gun. Apparently being sexually frustrated was something that they both had in common, because his eyes were hungry and it wasn't a hunger for the fruit they were both eating.

"I've really enjoyed our letters." Hermione said after a while trying to get the conversation flowing. He smiled at he and nodded in agreement.

"As have I, though I must say that is unfair of you to send yours while I am at work." She couldn't stop the grin that graced her lips and she shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"Well you don't have to read them just because you get them at work." Hermione watched his face carefully and waited to see his reaction. His nostrils flared slightly and his eyes grew warm.

"I don't have a choice; I can't seem to help myself." As he spoke he shifted leaning across the small blanket and she did the same meeting him in the middle. "And I don't think I want to." He muttered before covering her lips with his.

The kiss was soft and sweet the only thing moving were their lips against each others. It was short though, too sort. Remus pulled away his eyes blazing into hers. "Is that what we came here for?" she asked. She was confused, not about how she felt but about where they were going, if they kissed like that again she had no idea if she would be able to put a stop to things, and she was determined not to just have sex with him on the first date. She wasn't sure why since she was alright with having a casual relationship with Dean. She just wanted to make sure that this was more than that.

He studied her for a moment and shook his head. "Of course not, even if I did enjoy it and would love to have more, I certainly won't pressure you into anything." Hermione sighed and stood up.

"It's not that I don't want to believe me" she said trying to get her thoughts straight as she turned toward the living room. "It's just that…well I don't want to mess this up." Remus stood to follow her, he had been thinking about their arrangement more and more over the past few days and he wondered if maybe she was starting to think along the same lines as he was. "Maybe I am being too cautious." She turned around her hair fanning out around her. She looked at him, her eyes bright and excited.

"Too cautious about what exactly?" Remus asked moving closer to her, he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Too many rules, maybe we should just fully embrace this attraction, let things happen." Hermione reached up and rested her hand on his cheek gently. Remus turned his head just enough to plant a small kiss on her palm. Her breath caught as her eyes never left his face. "In a way we've been seeing each other for over a year now, just not officially or anything." She was justifying this to herself. They had spent so much time together over the past almost two years after the war, they talked, joked, laughed, played with Teddy, so in a way it was true, they had been together, they just didn't know it until the kiss.

"I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret Hermione." He reached up and took her hand in his waiting for the green light to flash so that he could indulge himself in her lips again.

"I'm not going to regret any of my time with you Remus." Her words were sure, and in that moment she decided to let go of the uncertainty that would be her future. Her time with Remus would be worth it, of that she had no doubt.

"That's all I needed" Remus muttered pulling her to him crushing her against him as his lips found hers his hand burying themselves in her hair. It was just as heated as the first one, even more so since they had been teasing each other for the past week. They moved together across the living room floor, Hermione pulled away just long enough to let herself fall back on to the sofa and beckoned Remus to her with a small gesture of her hand.

He maneuvered himself flawlessly on top of her his lips connecting with hers again as her legs spread apart just enough for him to fit himself against her. It was like the Weasley's sofa all over again only a thousand times better. She was just as responsive as ever her hands ghosting along his back small whimpers escaping her lips. Remus tugged on her bottom lip having caught her lower lip between his teeth. She gasped her lips parting and Remus took advantage of that and slid his tongue across her lips before diving inside to meet hers.

_Too perfect_ Hermione thought to herself as she let go and let herself fall into their kiss fully. This was better than anything else they had shared so far, more intense. She was barely away of the fact that his lips had left hers and where making delicious patterns on her neck. "Remus" she groaned arching her neck giving him full access.

"I can't believe how good you taste, how good you feel" Remus muttered against her lips as his hand ran down her side and grabbed her hip tightly. He shifted his gaze so that he could look at her his eyes smoldering .

She took a breath a sultry look coming across her face as she raised her hips up to grind against his. His eyes fluttered for a moment and a smirk crossed her lips before she raised her hips again. His head lowered in record time and caught her lips again in a hot embrace. His hand ran down the length of her resting on the crook of her knee. Her breath caught when she felt him begin to bunch up her skirt not stopping at her knee. But instead she felt his hand graze her bare skin all the way up to her panty clad hip.

She bit her lower lip as his hand shifted again this time to the front of her panties. Her heart was racing, if they were going to have a sex why was he lingering, why were her clothes still on, why were his still on. _Merlin what are his fingers doing_ she thought as his fingers teased her lower lips over her panties. She looked up at him with questions in her eyes as well as excitement.

"No need to rush everything, but I don't see why we can't" He paused his fingers slipping beneath her panties and down the crease of her lips "have a little fun." With that he slipped two of his fingers into her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she gasped. _If this is the fun he was talking about well then I'll just have to enjoy it._ He leaned down his face buried into her neck as he worked his fingers in and out of her slowly, he took a deep breath taking in her scent. "I can't believe how wet you are." He muttered again while nipping at her neck lightly.

"And I can't believe how hard you are." Hermione said her voice rough as she reached down and cupped his erection in her hand. He growled against her neck and started moving his fingers faster trying to go deeper with every thrust of his hand. Hermione took all of her energy to focus as she slipped the clasp of his pants up and worked her hand inside and shuddered at the feel of his hard cock in her hand. Her paused in his ministrations when she pumped her hand in a slow tender fashion.

Their breaths grew heavy as their hands worked together their faces resting in the crooks of each others necks. Maybe the situation wasn't entirely ideal, but at the moment it felt perfect and as the rhythm his Remus' fingers picked up angling perfectly she felt it, her inner walls contracted and her eyes closed as she came coating his fingers more heavily than they already were. She heard Remus growl again and then felt his release trickle down her fingers.

"Can't remember the last time I had someone do that." He said shifting as their hands slipped from each other and he settled in on her side. She smiled at him and nodded waving her hand between them cleaning them both up.

"It was lovely." Hermione said her eyes shutting but a smile on her lips. "I suppose I should thank you before I fall asleep."

"Thank me for what" He asked watching her face intently feeling more awake than ever before.

"For a wonderful dinner." She said spoke softly snuggling against him her eyes still closed. "And for the most relaxing night I've had in weeks." Remus chuckled and leaned down placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Anytime love, anytime."

* * *

><p>*Read and Review*<p> 


End file.
